Meeting and Celebrating
by sarhea
Summary: Hermione meets her Sunnydale cousin and discovers another side of magic where rules are ignored, bent and broken. Harry is not the sun. Not for Sirus lovers. WIP : Willow Bill - Cordelia Severus - Hermione Connor - Amy Remus : Fic on hiatus
1. Changes

NOTE: Just reposted, not modified  
  
NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Problems and Still More Problems ~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry my dear."  
  
Hermione Granger stared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts through a veil of unshed tears. The lump in her throat grew to proportions that threatened to choke her.  
  
"If it is any consolation I believed your parents died a quick death. They did not suffer too much."  
  
[Stupid. How could dying not involve suffering? The survivors would always suffer.] Hermione did not say any of this out loud though. She respected the older wizard too much to be so openly disrespectful. A deep breath helped her regain some of her mental faculties.  
  
"What am I going to do sir?" She was horrified to hear the slight quaver in her voice.  
  
Albus Dumbledore glanced at Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonogall who gave a tiny shrug in response. He turned back to Miss Granger. She did not deserve this. No student deserved this.  
  
"I'm not sure my dear. First the funeral arrangements have to be made. Remus Lupin offered to take care of it. Then your parents estate and will have to be probated. That will take a few weeks. If they haven't made arrangements for you the Ministry of Magic will make arrangements to make you a ward of Hogwarts until you reach your majority."  
  
"I don't have to leave Hogwarts?" Hermione was ashamed to be so glad she didn't have to leave the sanctuary of Hogwarts.  
  
"Just for your parents funeral." Dumbledore reassured the young student. "Minerva and Arthur Weasley will handle the lawyers for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come along Miss Granger." Professor McGonogall spoke briskly. "What you need is some of Poppy's Pepper-up potion."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Dumbledore watched the older woman shepherd the younger one to the Hospital Wing. He knew she was strong and had friends to support her through this trying time. Hopefully she would come through with few or no scars on her soul. Deep inside he doubted his optimism.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A few weeks later found Hermione Granger in the Staff Room with all of her professors, the headmaster and in horrified shock.  
  
"I have to go to Sunnydale?"  
  
The Transfiguration Professor coughed discreetly.  
  
"I'm afraid so Miss Granger. It was a surprise to all of us. We did not know you had any extended family. You never mentioned it to us."  
  
"I know mum had a sister Sheila but after she refused to married a Jew they didn't keep in very close touch. Aunt Sheila moved to America they lost contact. Mum always said Aunt Sheila was a snob because she had a doctorate in psychiatry. I don't remember ever meeting them." Hermione added thoughtfully.  
  
"Well stranger or not your parents named Sheila Rosenberg as your guardian in the event of their deaths." McGonogall spoke briskly. "The Ministry has attempted to contacted the Rosenbergs directly but failed. Their lawyer Mark Malkin reassures us that Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg would be willing to take on the responsibility. They have a daughter Willow Rosenberg a few years older than you. She is currently enrolled in Sunnydale University. Mr. Malkin describes her as a studious girl with a bright future. She had several offers of full scholarships from Cambridge, Harvard, and Stanford but surprisingly she chose to remain in her home town, possibly to stay with friends. She would help you adjust to your stay in California."  
  
"But what about Hogwarts? I have two year to graduate! I want to study at Colfax!" Hermione wailed seeing her career in wizard academia at the prestigious wizarding university vanishing.  
  
"You can still do that!" Dumbledore reassured her hastily. "It is just that the Ministry feels it would be safer if you spent the summer in America. It will help you heal and adjust to the loss. It will also give your new guardians time to adjust to the reality of magick. You'll return to Hogwarts in September just like your other year mates."  
  
"But what if they don't adjust?! What if they think I'm pulling a huge prank or delusional? I'm not allowed to use magick off Hogwarts grounds." Hermione protested.  
  
"Yes, I thought of that. Professor Snape will accompany you and talk to your guardians. He will make sure they understand the situation clearly."  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore coughed slightly. Snape's expression soured. "Well, Severus here spent a few summers in his youth in Massachusetts. He is familiar enough with Americans to handle them."  
  
"Californians are flaming liberals with no sense of restraint." Snape bit sharply. "However they would be more willing to accept magick with the prevalence of the New Age movement in the state with their crystals and charlatan astrologers." His lip curled scornfully.  
  
Everyone remained silent out of prudence.  
  
Hermione couldn't resist a last objection.  
  
"What if I don't want to go to California?"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice dear." Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes were unexpectedly firm. "You have to meet your relatives before you can make a petition for a new guardian. Don't make up your mind before you meet them. They may be very nice people. Your cousin Willow sounds very much like you - bright, intelligent, studious."  
  
"All right. When are we leaving?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~ A Witch in Need ~*~  
  
At that exact instant in time Willow Sarah Rosenberg was sobbing into her pillow curled up in her bed in her childhood home. She had moved back to the Rosenberg residence after it became too uncomfortable to stay in the Summers home when she returned from England. Buffy was wary. Dawn was scared. Xander was tense. Giles was torn in two.  
  
The coven had tried to cleanse her of the Dark Magicks but failed. It was too powerful and intense - engrained in her flesh, her blood, her bones. It would remain a part of her until she died. Even that was questionable. The magic was not letting her die; it healed all minor and major wounds quickly, slowed down her aging process, metabolized any toxins ingested at a much faster rate. She couldn't drown her sorrows in alcohol without spending a fortune on spirits.  
  
The only thing they could do was place a binding on her that limited how much energy she channeled in her spells. That made her useless as a witch. The only use she was of to the Scoobies was as a researcher - reading musty old tomes and surfing the web - things she could do in the privacy of her own home.  
  
Tears seeped from eyes shut tight.   
  
"I wish... I wish I could meet someone who can help me. Someone who can really understand what I am going through. Oh Goddess I know I did bad but please help me. A second chance, everyone deserves a second chance. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to. I really didn't..."  
  
Still weeping Willow Rosenberg sobbed herself into an exhausted sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~ Seeing Beyond the Surface ~*~  
  
Hermione Granger was afraid. Not that she would ever ask the adult accompanying her for comfort or reassurance. Potions Master Severus Snape did not encourage his students to talk to him about their personal problems. Secretly she stole a glance at him through veiled lashes. Who would have thought the sour greasy git could look so good in Muggle clothes.  
  
Tight black jeans clung to slim long legs outlining the shift of tendon and muscle as he strode on feet clad in gray snakeskin boots. A short sleeved green linen shirt tucked into the waistband shifted and strained to contain the surprisingly broad shoulders and pectoral muscles. His arms were toned and sinewy giving the impression of strength and capability. His appearance had shifted subtly. Fewer deep lines, less sallow skin, silky smooth hair restrained in a Celtic clip. A subtle appearance attracting charm Hermione guessed. Curious she studied the Potions Master and realized he was the youngest teacher at Hogwarts, in his mid-thirties and he taught Potions for more than ten years. He had to be a few years older than twenty when he started, the target of raging adolescent feminine hormonal crushes.  
  
"Do you use an Appearance Detracting charm Professor?"  
  
Severus Snape gave no sign of shock though inwardly he jumped.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"And do you plan to spread that bit of information when you return to Hogwarts in the fall?"  
  
He plans on seeing me again. The thought reassured Hermione. He may not like me as a person but he respects me as a student. He will help me persuade these Rosenbergs to allow me to return to Hogwarts for sixth year.  
  
"No. Though personally I think you don't need it now. You are terrifying enough with your detentions, points taking and cutting tongue." Hermione was horrified. "Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry I didn't mean that."  
  
Snape gave a short bark of laughter. "Of course you did Miss Granger. I suppose it wouldn't be necessary now but when I started teaching it was. And now it has become a habit." He sighed. "As you know habits can be dangerous things when you take their targets for granted."  
  
"Yes. You never know when you'll lose them."  
  
"Yes." A few minutes of silence as they navigated through the airport from the janitor's closet they Apparated into. To her shock Professor Snape pulled a cell phone from his waist and speed dialed a number. After a brief conversation he ended his call and clipped the Muggle device back to his belt and glanced at her catching her shocked expression. "Yes?" He inquired silkily.  
  
"You... Phone... Cell phone... Muggle... Electronics..." Hermione stuttered in shock.  
  
"What of it? You have heard of the phrase 'When in Rome do as Romans do'? It is easier to contact Muggle departments and individuals like Mark Malkin using telephone or e-mail."  
  
"You know of the Internet?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Of course. I may not like Muggles but I do respect their ingenuity in certain areas particularly communications and reference. I do a lot of research and correspondence with Muggle scientists on subjects that interest me."  
  
"But technology doesn't work in Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes. But Albus shielded my private quarters so the wards influence doesn't extend there."  
  
"Then why did you join Voldemort?" Hermione burst out. "I'm sorry I shouldn't poke my nose where it doesn't belong."  
  
Snape was quiet for sometime, his face tense as he led them through crowds of travelers._  
  
"You are right. It is none of your business but I will try to explain. Peer pressure is a very difficult thing to resist as an adolescent, particularly at Hogwarts as a Slytherin. A series of incidents pushed me into making rash decisions that made me take the Dark Mark. When I started thinking clearly it was too late. After sometime I couldn't tolerate it so I went to Albus for help."  
  
"It must have been difficult. Admitting you made a mistake." Hermione ventured.  
  
"Oh yes. Pride is a two-edged sword and any serving of crow is difficult to tolerate but accepting consequences and responsibilities is part of being an adult."  
  
With that piece of wisdom Snape fell silent. Hermione didn't want to damage the fragile rapport between them so she bit her tongue and followed the older man.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	2. Meetings

NOTE: Just reposted following a new layout. Not modified  
  
NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
NOTE: This chapter goes by very quick so you might want to read it twice.   
  
NOTE: Basic premise - all 'good' witches, even dark wizards avoid the Hellmouth because its negative energies 'twist' intent and outcome of spells and magic.  
  
NOTE: The Coven in England are representatives of wizarding society who failed to completely 'purge' the magic from Willow. They could only 'limit' what she did. Read the chapter to find out more.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Brits in Sunnydale ~*~  
  
Severus Snape stared incredulously at the sight of so many cemeteries. There had to be something wrong with the town to need so many graveyards. The fine hairs on the nape of his neck rose abruptly. There was something Dark about. An aura, an energy field diffusing from some enormously powerful source. He made a quick note to himself - locate and determine source of negative Dark vibes.  
  
At least the sights of the gravestones stilled Miss Granger's normally agile reckless tongue.  
  
"Here you are folks, 1350 Revello Drive."   
  
The cab pulled up in front of a neat two-story suburban house with a double garage, basement and attic level. Nice normal looking neighborhood.   
  
The driver let off his two passengers and hurried off. The pair walked up the path and rang the doorbell.  
  
"It looks like no one is home. How about we return to Hogwarts?" Hermione spoke brightly.  
  
"Tut tut Miss Granger, abject cowardice from a Griffyndor. What would Mr.. Potter say?"  
  
Hermione glared and settled on the porch chairs. Severus Snape prowled until he found a niche shaded by a large oak and settled down as well.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~ The First Meeting ~*~  
  
Willow hurried down the street at a brisk jog. The light was fading and she wanted to get home before the sun set. Normally it wouldn't bother her but now she didn't have ready access to her magick to defend herself from mystical and mundane threats.  
  
She was so set on getting home she did not notice the intruders on the porch swing until one of them coughed discreetly. Red hair swung about as she whirled in a panic hand digging into her satchel for a vial of holy water. Then she stopped.  
  
Standing on the Rosenberg porch was a young girl, teenager with wild bushy brown hair and wary brown eyes dressed in a gray pleated skirt and white shirt with knee high black socks and black oxford pumps. Some kind of uniform. She was accompanied by a lean, darkly handsome man in black jeans and green shirt, his hair restrained in some sort of clip. Neither made a move towards her. Of course that didn't mean they weren't vampires...  
  
"Hi, are you looking for someone?" Willow forced her fear down to speak brightly.  
  
"Actually yes." The man spoke. "A Sheila Rosenberg."  
  
"Mom?" Willow was bewildered. Anyone contacting her parents did so by e-mail or phone to touch base directly.  
  
"You are Willow Sarah Rosenberg?" Intense black eyes studied her from head to toe. Willow had the fleeting impression he could see into her soul.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Severus Snape. This is Hermione Granger. She is your cousin."  
  
"Whaa?!" This was not something Willow expected.  
  
Severus stifled a sigh. This was going to take a while.  
  
"Can we please speak inside and get something to drink. Miss Granger and I have been waiting for sometime."  
  
"Oh. Yes. Inside. Inside is better. Don't want to be outside at night." Willow babbled fumbling for her keys as she quickly opened the door and stepped in. A hint of relief as the girl and man followed her through closing the door without needing an invitation. "Have a seat and I'll put some tea on. You sound English so you'll like tea. Giles always does." She waved through an archway and hurried down a corridor dumping her backpack and bag on a chair near the stairs.  
  
Severus and Hermione followed her directions and entered the living room. It was a large spacious area with comfortable sofas and a high tech entertainment center. A display case featured statues, artifacts, photo frames, certificates and books. An abundance of greenery added to the impression of harmony and peace.  
  
Curious the pair studied the details. Several photos featuring a couple, presumably Sheila and Ira Rosenberg in a variety of foreign locales. Photos of a redheaded girl and two boys at various ages. More recent photos of Willow Rosenberg and others. A tiny blonde, a willowy brunette, a slim blonde, a dark youth, another blonde female. Presumably close friends of Willow Rosenberg.  
  
"Sorry about you waiting outside but I didn't know you were coming." Willow babbled as she set the tea tray down and poured three cups. "How do you take your tea?"  
  
"Cream, two sugars."  
  
"Black, one sugar."  
  
Willow made the cups and handed them out before making one for herself. Severus sipped the tea and raised a brow. This was the good stuff.   
  
"Are you a regular tea-drinker Miss Rosenberg?"  
  
"Not really but hanging around Giles it has sort of rubbed off." Willow explained shyly. "There is something soothing about the ritual of making tea. I took some classes on the Art of the Japanese Tea Ceremony and started making my own blends. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes." Severus was startled to hear she made her own blends of tea. "Did you add anything extra?"  
  
Willow smiled. "Yes. You must have a sensitive tongue to catch it. Lavender, rose hips and orange peel."  
  
"Calm, healing, energy." Severus translated. "You know of herb-lore?"  
  
"Some." Willow admitted. Her first forays into Wicca resulted in an in-depth knowledge of herbs, mineralogy and astronomy.  
  
Severus studied the young woman appraisingly. It seemed as if there were hidden depths to Willow Rosenberg. He took a few sips of tea to organize his thoughts.  
  
"Not that I don't mind the company and all but do you mind telling me what this is about? I know Mum has a sister in England but that's all."  
  
"Had a sister Miss Rosenberg." Severus corrected bluntly. "Rachel and Kevin Granger died a few weeks ago. Their will named Sheila Rosenberg as their daughter Hermione's legal guardian."  
  
"What?!" Willow panicked. "I'm sure you're nice and all and having a cousin would be great. Better than Dawnie being a pretend little sister but there must be some mistake. Mum and Dad can't be anyone's guardians. I mean they are hardly ever home. I get a phone call once a month to get a new contact number and reminder to pay bills and stuff. They spend a lot of time traveling."  
  
Severus winced. This was not something he planned on.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Rosenberg but Mark Malkin said your parents would be willing to take on the responsibility. Perhaps a phone call or letter...?"  
  
"Yes. Letter. Hold on." Willow fled and reappeared with a large bulging manila envelope. She upended it on the coffee table and started going through it. "Dentist. Hospital. Video store. Hotel. Cable. Telephone. Sears. Association. Insurance. Bank. Credit card. Hah. Lawyer." She caught sight of their startled looks. "This is my parents mail. I forward the personal stuff to them and pay the bills at the end of the month."   
  
Willow tore the envelope and pulled out several sheets of paper and scanned through the print. Her face paled several shades.  
  
"What is it Miss Rosenberg?"  
  
Her voice was thin and reedy. "My parents made out a power-of-attorney for me. They made me Hermione Granger's legal guardian."  
  
"That is all right, isn't it?" Hermione felt a rush of tears. She was unwanted. Passed about like a parcel from hand to hand.  
  
Willow glanced up and caught sight of the younger girl's expression. "Of course sweetie." She rose swiftly and joined Hermione on the sofa and wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "It is just a shock. I mean I never knew I had a cousin and now I'm her guardian. I guess this is how Buffy felt when she had to look after Dawn after Mrs. Summers died and her dad refused responsibility. It is a shock but a pleasant shock all right?" Hermione nodded blinking back tears. Willow met Severus' dark eyes. "I'm sorry for the whole mix-up. I put off going through the mail because I had a whole lot on my plate for a few months now." Willow heaved a sigh. "I'm so sorry. Please stay here while I get everything sorted out. I'll call Mark in the morning and get the details settled." Suddenly something clicked. "Do you have a motel room? I'll drive you guys to pick up your luggage if you want. Or do you want to stay at a motel?" Willow hesitated glancing at the two faces hesitantly. "Do I need to travel to England? I'm not sure I can afford the plane fares right now. I have some commitments I can't abandon."  
  
"No, that is not the issue." Severus hesitated not certain how to broach the issue. "The matter is Miss Granger's schooling. She is attending a select boarding school in England and wishes to complete her studies there."  
  
"Boarding school?" Willow blinked. "What about the fees? Can the estate handle it? Otherwise I don't think I can afford them right now."  
  
"Fees are not the issue. Miss Granger is on a scholarship of sorts." Severus explained delicately.  
  
"Really? I'm so proud of you!" Willow smiled brightly.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply. "It's not what I know it's what I can do." She tried to explain vaguely.  
  
Willow sharply took note of this. "Do? Do what?"  
  
The pair glanced at each other. Severus took a deep breath.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg... What do you know of magick?"  
  
Willow had a sense of foreboding. "Magick? Like vampires and demons. Like witches and warlocks and chaos mages. Like prophecies and apocalypses. Like sacrifices and Hell-Goddesses. Like thy-will-be-done spells screwing up and making everyone blind?" Tears filled her eyes as she blindly stumbled to her feet and wandered around the room before stopping before a picture frame of a group of people. "Like losing a loved one and trying to end the world?"  
  
Severus and Hermione stared at the weeping woman in shock as she sank to her knees pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes in an attempt to still the tears. Was she...? Did she...?  
  
Willow rocked back and forth balancing on her heels much like a bewildered toddler. Was she cursed? Doomed? Destined to be forever entwined with magic? She spent so much time fighting her magick addiction and going cold turkey, limiting the spells she cast, magickal research she did. And now she found herself guardian to a teenage witch that reminded her of her younger self.   
  
"You are a witch." She spoke in a thin reedy voice.  
  
"Yes. I am." Hermione was strangely hesitant. Any wrong words would wound and scar. "I go to a school in England, Scotland really, called Hogwarts. They train witches and wizards. I'm planning on attending Colfax, a wizarding university when I graduate. Professor Snape is a teacher at Hogwarts. He teaches Potions." She added helpfully.  
  
Willow shook her head dazedly. There was a place to get proper training, lessons, schooling. Was there a bureaucratic set up? She rose to her feet hands on the mantle for support.  
  
"Do you have some sort of government? One that taxes, makes laws, funds and pays the costs of hospitals, law enforcement, schools like Hogwarts?" She asked in a too calm voice.  
  
"Yes." Snape was disturbed by the direction her mind was taking her. "Most countries have one or several wizarding enclaves and are governed by a Ministry of Magic. Our version of policemen are called Aurors. We have our own financial concerns and commercial sectors. Our banks are run by goblins. Our parks are protected sanctuaries for various so-called mythical creatures like dragons and unicorns."  
  
"Ahh. I see." A nail tapped a sharp staccato rhythm on the carved pine mantle. "And do you have a system to keep non-magical humans from finding out?"  
  
"Yes." Snape was bewildered.  
  
"Do you know of the Slayer?"  
  
"Slayer?" Hermione was startled. "She is a myth. A Muggle Auror for boggles."  
  
"And the Council?"  
  
"Council of what?" Snape was getting impatient.  
  
A hum of power, a static discharge of electricity, filled the air.  
  
"They knew." Quiet rage deepened Willow's voice. "They fucking knew. They knew and didn't do a Goddess-damned thing about it. They let it all happen."  
  
"Miss Rosenberg. I haven't the slightest idea what you are referring to. If you would calm down and explain perhaps we can put the pieces together." Snape snapped irritated. "Besides you are a Muggle, you do not know anything of wizarding society. Why are you so disturbed?"  
  
"Know nothing?! Know nothing?!" Willow growled furious. She had suffered the joys of heaven and the lowest depths of hell, loss and loneliness. She watched her friends die, had killed demons wearing bodies of people she knew, closed the fucking Hellmouth, fought a bitch of a Hell Goddess to a standstill. Who was this, this, this man to gainsay her?  
  
Then she deflated. They were properly trained witches and wizards. They didn't screw up and learn by trial and error like she did. They would never have resurrected the dead or messed with memories of people she loved. They would never have gone addicted to magic and try to End the World because their lover died a senseless death.  
  
"Yes. I know nothing." She sank onto a couch tucking her legs under her hugging a throw pillow close for security. "I know nothing." She whispered blankly as the relentless gnawing pain of memories stung her into compliance. Others knew better. Others were wiser.  
  
Snape was disturbed by this abrupt about face and change in personality. It vaguely resembled a specific Imperious curse. But how could, why would anyone hex a Muggle, a complete stranger to the wizarding world?  
  
"Red? Are you in? Do you wanna--."  
  
The familiar cocky British accent of the bleach-blonde vampire trailed off as he entered the living room and caught sight of the two strangers.  
  
Jet black eyes widened. Snape flicked his hand and his wand fell deftly into his hand from the special wrist harness he carried it.  
  
"Vampire!" He pushed Hermione Granger behind him and moved between Spike and the others. "Incendio!" A gout of flame flew from the tip of the ebony wand  
  
"No!" Willow screamed and sprang into action. She tackled Snape like a football quarterback. He went sprawling on his belly with the redhead on his back. She scrambled off him and flew to the vampire who was beating the flames on his denim jacket out. She pulled the denim off and used it to beat the flaming tapestry into smoldering charred bits of cloth. The wall would need to be repainted, before her parents dropped in, Willow noted clinically before she frantically checked the vampire who had become her sole support in recent weeks. "Spike, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Red." Spike answered warily as he moved himself and Willow away from the dark haired wizard who was regaining his footing. "Didn't know you were pal-ly with a wizard though."  
  
"Spike! I'm not pal-ly with Mr. Snape." Willow scolded the bleached vampire. "All that bleach is getting to your brain. Must be really pickled by now."  
  
"Red, you wound me." Spike covered his chest with crossed hands. "Make it, stake me. A near stake-miss though." He added judiciously.  
  
Severus Snape was furious. A Muggle defended a vampire. She was a Demon play toy.  
  
"You are not a fit guardian for Miss Granger." His voice was a silken lash that stung Willow on the raw. "When I return to Hogwarts I will be making my report to the Headmaster and the Ministry."  
  
Tears filled Willow's green eyes turning them into shimmering emerald pools. Spike burned. He didn't care he couldn't kill or hurt humans, including this wizard. He hurt Red with words so Spike would have to hurt Snape with words too.  
  
"Hey, don't go dissing someone without getting the whole story pal." Spike hissed as he reached out to hug the redhead reassuringly stroking her hair like a frightened kitten. "Red is a witch. But she did some major mojo a few months back to deal with Glory. It frightened the others. They hexed her. She can't do major magic without it hurting."  
  
Snape felt slightly sick. "Imperius curse?"  
  
"Like that. The Watcher took her to a few of his pals in England. They couldn't remove the magic she absorbed to defeat Glory. The only thing they could do was limit what she could do. Red agreed to it. She felt it was necessary. But it's not right." Spike spoke fiercely rocking Willow in his arms. She had turned her face into his chest and was weeping softly.   
  
"It was the only way to stop that bitch." Willow whimpered.  
  
"What bitch?" Snape was beginning to get a sickening feeling of the situation.  
  
Spike barked sarcastically. "What rock have you been hiding under wizard? Guess the Daily Prophet has really cut down on international newsies in the past hundred years."  
  
"What bitch?" Snape repeated.  
  
"Glorificus."  
  
Snape paled. Hell Goddess. Things were starting to make a sickening sense.  
  
"How did she get here?" He asked feeling queasy. This was worse than Voldemort. HWSNBN had at least been human, once. Glorificus had never been human in the first place.  
  
"Don't know, don't care. She came looking for the Key."  
  
"Did she find it? Where is it?"  
  
"It is a fifteen-year-old teenage girl called Dawn Summers." Spike bit out sharply. "Forget about taking lil bit into protective custody. Her sister gets mighty testy when Brits try to kidnap her friends."  
  
"Her sister?"  
  
"The Slayer." Willow replied shaking with suppressed sobs. "Buffy."  
  
"The Slayer is in Sunnydale? Why?" Snape was getting a sickening feeling about the situation.  
  
Spike gave him a strange look. "You really don't know do you? You're on the fucking Hellmouth. Well, not on it. It used to be in the library of the old high school before Red and her friends blew it up to stop an Ascension. It is in the basement of the new high school."  
  
"The Hellmouth?" Snape was terrified of the situation.  
  
Willow began to laugh hysterically. "Yep. Spike here tried to open it. Master tried to open it. Tiamat got lose. Angelus tried to wake Athalca. Mayor Wilkens tried to become a first level demon. Stopped them all. Stopped each and every one. And you know what? Wish we didn't. Wish we aired the dirty linen in the sun. The sun is warm you know. The night is cold, but not. It is alive, it tries to eat those who aren't strong, those who refuse to see. But it is not evil, it is alive, just trying to live. Evil is evil. The First is the worst. It comes creeping on padded feet watching waiting lurking hiding. It won't give up, it never gives up. It is the Source of all evil. Can't destroy it. Just like a magnet, opposite polarity. With good you get bad."  
  
Spike was panicking. Red was sinking into one of her hallucinations again.  
  
"Yes Red. I believe you."  
  
"I know you do Spike." Willow spoke in a strangely childlike tone. "You are the only one who does. You know it is true. Did Drucilla tell you? Now I understand why she has Miss Edith. Too many voices, too many possibilities, too much. It is easier if they stay away, like the stars. It hurts Cordelia also. To see, to know. But she is strong, so much stronger than me. She won't break. She didn't break when she found of Xander and me. Or when she got a rebar through her stomach. Or when Mr. Chase filed for bankruptcy. Or when Angelus came back."  
  
"I know Red." Spike spoke reassuringly, evenly, but his eyes were filled with anguish as he sought the gaze of the Potion Master begging him to do something.   
  
"Morpheus." Snape flicked his wand at Willow. A blue mist flew from the tip of the wand and enveloped the young woman.  
  
"Won't work." Willow mumbled drowsily. "Tried sedatives. Took a dozen pills to knock me out, and the dreams woke me up. Spent a fortune at Willies trying to get drunk."  
  
Considering her words Snape used a stronger spell. "Hypnos Morpheus Majorus."  
  
The darker blue mist enveloped the redhead and put her to sleep. Spike continued to rock her in his arms until he was certain she was asleep. Carefully he carried her to a long couch and placed her on it. He arranged her legs and arms so she would be more comfortable and covered her with an afghan throw.  
  
"What happened to her?" Snape asked his voice shaking slightly.  
  
Hermione was bewildered. She had stayed out of the situation and conflict. She didn't understand a lot of the things talked about - Hell Goddess, Glory, Slayer, Key, Hellmouth, Master, Athalca. She made mental notes determined to research them in more depth.  
  
Spike sighed. "Sit down. It is gonna be a long story. Red is in no shape to remember." He watched the fellow Brits settle down while he micro waved a bag of blood from Willow's fridge. He ignored the slightly horrified look on the girl and settled down to consume half of it before starting. "Red is mates with the Slayer. Helped her when she didn't know any magick. She taught herself and did research for the Slayer's Watcher. The gypsy witch taught her a bit too. Managed to resoul Angelus when the poof lost it boinking the Slayer. Did it from a hospital bed too." Spike was faintly proud of it. "The Watcher wasn't really worried about her dabbling. He never tried to teach her or stop her as a teen.   
  
"When the Slayer got herself killed Red cast the Rite of Osiris to bring her back after being three months dead. That scared the Watcher shitless. Didn't have time to rein her in because Glory was in town looking for the Key. They couldn't do a damn thing to stop her so Red started delving into the Dark Arts. She managed to fight Glory to a stand still and protect lil bit too. Not that those ungrateful sodding bastards remember that." Spike was bitter.  
  
"What happened?" Snape asked respectfully.  
  
"Red got addicted. Dark Arts can control the user if unrestrained."  
  
"I know."  
  
Spike glanced at him sharply.  
  
"Personal experience huh? You can compare notes with Red then." He shook his head. "Anyway it took a lot of support from the gang and her lover to help her get through it. Then Tara died."  
  
"Tara?" Snape was having a bad feeling about it.  
  
"Her lover. She didn't take it well." Spike shuddered. "She absorbed everything in the Magick Box. Books, scrolls, tomes, artifacts, potions, talismans, everything. All that magick. It drove her slightly crazy. She went after the guy who killed Tara and offed him." Hermione felt slightly sickened but listened in horrified fascination. "It didn't change anything off course. Tara was still dead. Then she got a bright idea about destroying the world. Not Sunnydale, the whole fucking planet." He clarified watching their expressions turn to horror. "Chubs managed to stop her. Best friend since they were little so he got through her rage and pain. She stopped and let the Watcher take her to England. They tried to purge her of the magicks but they couldn't. It is part of her, blood and bone, flesh and soul. So they did the next best thing, they hexed her. She felt, still feels guilty enough to allow them to do it. She can't do complex powerful spells without a lot of pain."  
  
"How did you become friends?" Snape asked.  
  
"The Initiative chipped me." Spike explained. "A bunch of commando guys hired by Uncle Sam. Their mad scientist doctor had this bright idea of making Frankenstein of lots of demon parts. An ultimate super soldier. Of course he went psychotic killed Doctor Frankenstein Walsh and tried to kill kill being Sunnydale of course. The Slayer had to go primal kill dear old Adam."  
  
"Muggles know of magick?"  
  
"No. They know of demons. Didn't believe in magick until they met the Slayer and Red here. Don't worry about them though. The Slayer leveled their entire base of operations. Red wiped out every bit of data they collected."  
  
"Chipped?" Hermione ventured.  
  
"Chipped? Oh, yeah, chipped. They put this bit of metal in my head. I can't hurt any humans without hurting a great deal. I can hurt demons though." He added happily. Spike's expression soured. "Red was the only one who treated me decently after they found out I couldn't bite. Why do you think I'm eating out of a cup?" Spike raised his glass in a mock salute.  
  
Snape was horrified at the implications of the situation. The question now was did anyone at the Ministry of Magick know about this? Did they silently condone it?  
  
"I have to contact Albus." He muttered.  
  
"Your boss? Feel free to use the phone." Spike offered.  
  
"I need a fire."  
  
This intrigued Spike to show them Red's workroom and the brazier she used. Snape used the fire spell to start a small controlled blaze. He tossed a pinch of pink powder into it. A puff of pink smoke plumed into life.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."   
  
A disembodied head of the older bearded wizard appeared in the smoke. He looked surprised.  
  
"Severus? Did you find Sheila Rosenberg? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster I found the Rosenbergs and something is very wrong." Snape bit sarcastically.  
  
Albus was disturbed. "What is it Severus?" He asked carefully.  
  
Snape decided to hit the high shocking points. "Sheila Rosenberg's daughter Willow is Hermione's guardian. She is an untrained wandless witch who works with the Slayer. Sunnydale is over the Hellmouth requiring a Slayer. She cast some major spells including resouling a tainted vampire, closing the Hellmouth, the rite of Osiris, practiced the Dark Arts to fight off a Hell Goddess, absorbed enough magick to try to end the world." The last words hit a high note of restrained rage. "How could the Ministry allow this? Allow such a powerful wandless witch to run around untrained? On the Hellmouth no less."  
  
"Hellmouth?!" Dumbledore squeaked in shock. "Sunnydale harbors a Hellmouth."  
  
"Yes Albus it does." Snape quipped sarcastically.  
  
"But that's not possible. Only expelled mages, Dark Art practitioners go near a Hellmouth."  
  
"Well Miss Rosenberg was raised here. When the Slayer came to town she decided to help her. Very much like Miss Granger here." Snape glanced at Hermione who blushed. "She ended up teaching herself magick."  
  
"The Slayer, does she have an associate...?"  
  
"Oh you mean the Watcher. Yeah, the arseholes sent him here. You don't know anyone named Travers, do you? If you do the Slayer is going to rip you a new a-hole. Doesn't like anyone from the Watchers Council, especially after the Crusitialeum thing." Spike said breezily.  
  
"Crusitialeum?" Dumbledore was looking faintly sick. "They revived that barbaric praxes?"  
  
"Yep." Spike responded happily. "Depowered her and trapped her with a vamp who used to be a serial killer in a haunted frathouse."  
  
Dumbledore began mumbling under his breath. Words that shocked Hermione, impressed Snape and Spike. Finally he made a decision. His normally mild twinkling blue eyes were hard.  
  
"The Ministry has been hiding certain facts from me. Severus I want you to bring Miss Rosenberg to Hogwarts. She is going to need a crash course in control."  
  
"More than you suspect Albus." Snape responded evenly. "The Watcher took her to Britain to purge her of the Dark Magickal energies and failed. She has been hexed with a modified Imperious curse to limit the magick she can channel. As far as I know Ministry Mages are the only ones with access to resources to do something like this."  
  
Dumbledore muttered furiously. "Stay in Sunnydale until I have a talk with Fudge. Teach her what you can while I handle things out here. When you feel she is ready bring her to Hogwarts."  
  
"And Miss Granger?"  
  
"She will stay in Sunnydale and return with you and Miss Rosenberg."  
  
"Very good Headmaster."  
  
The head dissipated and the smoke faded.  
  
Snape glanced at a wide-eyed Hermione and then at Spike and made a few quick decisions.  
  
"Miss Granger and I will be moving into this residence for the next few weeks. Can you run interference with the Slayer and the Watcher?" He asked Spike.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Miss Granger you will not be sending any owls describing this situation to any of your friends including Potter and Weasley." Snape spoke sharply. "Your cousin will need as much peace and quiet as possible to recover. Do you understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded wide-eyed.  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	3. The Morning After

NOTE: Just reposted, not modified  
  
NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ The Morning After ~*~  
  
Hermione glanced at Snape slightly bemused. He was exploring the cupboards and drawers of the Rosenberg kitchen looking for ingredients suitable to prepare a substantial breakfast. Fascinated she watched him cook using Muggle ingredients and tools, using minor levitation, mixing and cleaning charms as he prepared breakfast.  
  
"Do you like cooking, sir?"  
  
Snape glanced up. He had almost forgotten the Granger girl was there. Unlike in Hogwarts she had been content to sit and watch quietly without interjecting her opinions and advice.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
"Muggle cooking?" Hermione probed delicately.  
  
Snape smiled slightly. He was clad in a pair of charcoal gray slacks and a pale green shirt made of a silken material. Not surprisingly not a speck of food or smudge showed on his clothes. He used the precise grace and deftness he demonstrated in a Potions classroom in a Muggle kitchen.  
  
"As a matter of fact I enjoy it. It allows me to keep the mundane aspect of Potions sharp without experimenting with exotic poisons and antidotes." Snape replied bluntly as he arranged platters of broiled sausages, hash browns and French toast on the kitchen island. "Miss Granger, please see if Miss Rosenberg has any juice or milk."  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." A weak raspy voice spoke from the archway. "Orange-cranberry. Wonderful combination. I am quite addicted to it. Dawn has been on this tropical fruit juice kick so I'm probably going to be experimenting in the next few weeks."  
  
"Miss Rosenberg." Snape wiped his hands on a dishtowel and walked towards the redhead. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very well, thank you." Willow murmured. "Please, just call me Willow. Miss Rosenberg makes me feel as though I'm going to be thoroughly dressed down, though I probably am going to be aren't I." Green eyes widened with haunting sadness. "Dressed down I mean. I must have broken every single rule in the book. Because I didn't know the damn book existed." A sharp bark of bitter laughter as she moved into the kitchen and rinsed a glass and poured herself a glass of juice. "Ignorance of the law is no true defense. I screwed up."  
  
"You are not the only person to have screwed up as you so quaintly put it Willow." Snape spoke briskly as he moved towards the younger woman undoing the cuff of his shirt. "You didn't know what you were getting into. I had a 'proper wizarding education' and I too screwed up royally." He pushed back the sleeve of the shirt. "Do you see this mark? It is called The Dark Mark for a reason. It signifies allegiance to a powerful Dark wizard. I fell in with the Death Eaters when I was a teen. I heard the rumors and dismissed them because I was a cocky arrogant bastard. I still am but I'd like to believe I am a wiser one."  
  
"He just let you go, just like that?" Willow was skeptical. "No offense but from my experience baddies are like spoiled children, very possessive with their toys, even broken ones. They don't just let go."  
  
Snape laughed grimly. "So true Miss Rosenberg. Now I am a spy, a double agent. I report to the person who gave me a chance to make up for my youthful mistakes  
  
Willow just nodded and concentrated on the delicious breakfast Snape had prepared. There was little conversation about magic or evil. Hermione watched the two adults a little warily afraid to say anything to set off the explosive tension she sensed.  
  
Soon after they finished cleaning up the debris of breakfast and loaded the dishwasher the silence was interrupted by a loud persistent knocking. Everyone jumped.  
  
Snape moved pulling out his wand.  
  
"Are you expecting someone?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
Willow shook her head. "No. Everyone should be at work."  
  
"Willow! Open up! If you are in that is!" A loud husky voiced female yelled as she banged on the front door. "I spent all morning driving to get here so you better be in! I don't want to go to Giles and see Anya!"  
  
"Oh Goddess! It's Cordy!"  
  
Willow darted past Snape and to the front door to unlock it and pull it open.  
  
A brunette with amber streaked hair cut in a sleek bob stood on the porch hand raised to knock. She had a piquant heart-shaped face with strong edgy features and hazel brown eyes. Her tall lithe but curvaceous figure was dressed in low hip hugger jeans, sandals and a loose white shirt.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cordelia couldn't hide the relief from her eyes before she remembered the difficult past between her and Willow. She forced her first feelings down and slipped a mask of composed disdain in place.  
  
"Hi Willow, do you mind inviting Angel in?" She stepped over the threshold without waiting for an invitation. "He's in the car. He refused to stay in LA when he heard."  
  
Willow was confused. "Heard what?"  
  
"Invite first. Explanation later."  
  
"Okay! Angel, come on in!" Willow yelled out as she pulled the drapes down to shut out the sun.  
  
The door of the black Corvette opened. A black clad figure jumped out covered by a thick blanket and he ran up the driveway to the front door. By the time he was in the house both women were beating out the flames out of his clothes.  
  
"I told you to wait but noo you had to be the noble hero and rush to the rescue!" The brunette, Cordy, grumbled as she beat out the last traces of flames. "Where's Connor?"  
  
Willow was even more confused. "Connor? Who is Connor?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't know. Angel?"  
  
The black haired man fidgeted. "Well... Connor..." He turned to the brunette with pleading eyes. "Cordy, you're better explaining."  
  
Hazel eyes flashed in irritation. Fiery and spirited. Snape was intrigued despite himself.  
  
Angel could be such a wuss at times. Cordelia sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Connor is Angel's son."  
  
"His son? I thought vampires can't--."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Wolfram and Hart did some major mojo. Turns out there is a prophecy calling for the Warrior of Light's son The Destroyer." Cordy explained waving her hands.  
  
"And his mother?"  
  
"Darla."  
  
"Darla! But she's dust. I saw--." Willow stammered.  
  
"Well dear old born again Lawyer boy raised Darla." Cordelia's eyes flashed. "You remember Vocah? Wesley might have called asking for some information."  
  
"Vocah? When you were in the hospital in a coma? The never ending visions?"  
  
Visions? Snape was even more intrigued. This obviously Muggle-bred female was a Seer? A True Seer with Visions from the Higher Powers?  
  
"Yeah. That. Well they raised Darla in the box. Angel, like most males, was led by his dick. She got to him when he was in a beige period. He didn't give a damn about anyone or anything." She ignored the sounds of protest. Snape felt an unwilling sympathy for him being at the end of the brunette's scathing biting words. "Darla seduced him. Connor was conceived."  
  
"Where's Darla now? Will she come after us?"  
  
"No." There was hint of grudging admiration. "Darla staked herself so Connor could be born."  
  
"Cordelia! You left a baby in the car!?" Willow was horrified.  
  
The pair glanced at each other. Cordelia spoke.  
  
"Well, not exactly. Connor was kidnapped by someone with a grudge against Angelus and taken to another dimension. He's at a rebellious age right now."  
  
Angel lost patience. "He's a teenager."  
  
"What!" Willow goggled at the thought of Angel having a teenage son.  
  
"Hold on. I'll go get him." Cordelia disappeared out the door and appeared a few seconds later dragging a skinny teen around seventeen in oversized jeans and tee-shirt with combat boots. His long brown hair was over long and slightly shaggy falling into his lean face. He was being dragged in by the brunette who had a firm grip on one ear.  
  
"Ow ow ow! Cor-dy! That hurts!"  
  
"Well, if you came in when your father asked you nicely I wouldn't have to do this!" Cordelia retorted as she pushed him into the living room. She gave him a quick check straightening his clothes and smoothening his hair. The teen fidgeted and squirmed under her touch.   
  
"Cordy! I'm not a baby! Stop fussing!"  
  
"Well I changed your diapers young man! I think that gives me the right to fuss over you!"  
  
The teen blushed bright red. Everyone couldn't stop the smile that crept up.  
  
"Cordy!" He glanced at the man, Angel, pleading silently.  
  
Pleased at this query for help Angel spoke up. "Cordy, stop embarrassing Connor." He glanced around towards the kitchen. "I believe Willow has some guests."  
  
"What!" Cordelia shrieked. "Willow! Why didn't you say something!?" She glanced around warily looking for strangers.  
  
"It's okay. They know about the demony side of things. In fact they met Spike last night."  
  
"Oh. That's okay then."  
  
Willow glanced at Connor who refused to meet her gaze so she looked at Cordelia and frowned.  
  
"Cordy? Did something happen to you?"  
  
Cordelia smiled wryly. "Well I got upgraded...."  
  
"What?"  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes and held out her hands. When she opened them the hazel irises were more gold than brown. Willow leaned closer and gasped.  
  
"You've got cat pupils." Willow studied the out held hands. "And claws."   
  
"And a load of other changes including one that makes it impossible for me to wear bras anymore." Cordelia continued blandly ignoring Angel and Connor who were edging away.  
  
"Bras?" Willow studied the other woman's wardrobe. "Is that why--?"  
  
"I'm not wearing my usual tight tops?" Cordelia finished wryly. "Yes. There is some sort of ridge along my spine. It is too sensitive to be abraded constantly."  
  
Willow blushed slightly. "Cordelia you might want to stop giving too much personal details."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One of my guests is my cousin sister from England."  
  
"That's okay if she knows of demony things."  
  
"Well, she is a witch but she's not alone." Willow stammered glancing at the kitchen.  
  
Snape decided to take pity on Willow and emerged from the kitchen.  
  
Cordelia opened her mouth and closed it. The man was undeniably older closer to Giles age but there was an aura of compelling power about him. His untidy shoulder length black hair started an itch in her fingers to smooth it back. A slim black brow rose in query. Black inky eyes stared straight at her absorbing everything but giving a hint of nothing. His lean form was clad in a pair of crisp charcoal gray pants and a silky looking pale jade green shirt. His feet were elegantly narrow and long in black socks and dress shoes.  
  
She refused to be intimidated by him. A brow of her own rose in challenging disdain.  
  
"And who is he?" Cordelia refused to look away first.  
  
"Severus Snape." Willow was surprised by the silent battle. "He is Hermione's teacher. Hermione Granger is my cousin."  
  
Hermione edged into the living room and waved her hand shyly.  
  
Connor glanced at the shy teen his own age with bushy brown hair tipped with honey. Cinnamon brown eyes peeked up at him before she glanced away and licked her lower lip nervously. She was dressed in a pair of cream slacks and a lilac shirt with sandals.  
  
Snape was impressed. Not many could stand up to his penetrating gaze. He inclined his head and glanced at Willow.  
  
"Would you care to make the introductions Miss Rosenberg?"  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah. This is Hermione Granger. She's my mom's sister's daughter. She is a witch and is studying at a school for witches and wizards in Scotland called Hogwarts. That's Severus Snape. He's a wizard and Potion Master. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts. My aunt and her husband died a few weeks ago and made my mom Hermione's guardian. Since my parents are never home I'm Hermione's new guardian. Professor Snape came along to make sure I understood the situation and agreed to let Hermione go back to Hogwarts. They didn't know I am a witch." Willow explained in a babbling rush.  
  
Cordelia nodded still studying Snape. There was something about him that drew her like a magnet.  
  
"My name is Cordelia Chase. This is Angel; Liam O'Roarke during his living years. Both of us work for A.I., an investigative agency in LA. This is Connor O'Roarke. I think you heard enough to surmise by now that none of us are normal people and that Angel is a vampire."  
  
Snape bit back a smile and settled for nodding.  
  
Willow wrung her hands together.  
  
"Cordelia, why are you here?"  
  
"What?" Cordelia frowned before her face cleared. "Oh yeah. Vision."  
  
"I was in it?" Willow was slightly scared. "Did I die?"  
  
Cordelia frowned. "This was different from the usual prevent death or ritual mission. It has nothing to do with Angel but he insisted on tagging along."  
  
"Really? What did you see?" Willow was curious.  
  
"You, me, Amy, and she." Cordelia pointed at Hermione who goggled.  
  
"Amy?" Willow frowned. "She's still a rat. I haven't managed to change her back."  
  
"A rat?" Snape spoke up sharply.  
  
"Well, yeah. My mom and a bunch of other parents were hypnotized by this Hansel and Gretel demon during high school. They tried to burn me, Amy and Buffy at the stake as witches. Amy tried to escape by changing into a mouse but something went wrong. She's stuck as one now." Willow explained to the Potion Master.  
  
Snape frowned. "A botched transfiguration. If she had the potential to be an Animagi it might be why she was trapped in animal form."  
  
Willow's expression brightened. "You know transfiguration? And this Animagi thing? Can you change Amy back?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "Transfiguration is not my specialty but Minerva is an expert. Minerva McGonogall is the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts," He explained. "She is an animagi as well. If anyone can reverse your friend's condition, she can. I can take your friend to Minerva when I make my report to Albus tonight."  
  
Hermione was surprised by the trust and praise for a Gryffindor coming from Snape.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Willow asked impatiently. "Was it bad? I don't want Hermione to be any danger if possible."  
  
Cordelia snorted. "Willow, honey, the girl's in Sunnydale! I don't know about the vision being bad though. The four of us were in the park, the one where the Independence Day BBQ is always held. There was a bonfire. It was night, a waxing crescent moon." She frowned as she tried to recall more details. "Wes made a tape of what I said after the vision. We can play it to get more details. But there was nothing menacing in the vision. No death, no pain, no terror." She tried to explain. "There was joy, welcoming, waiting, anticipation of something. Something good."  
  
Snape frowned. A vision with positive portents. A trap? Or a gift from the Powers?  
  
Cordelia sighed. "Well I don't know about you but I'm dying for a cup of coffee. We had an all nighter."  
  
"Really? Was it messy?" Willow asked with interest as she hurried into the kitchen to make coffee and nuke a mug of blood for Angel.  
  
"No." Angel replied. "Just a nest of vampires. But there were a lot of witnesses and victims. Cordelia had to do some fast talking to get medical attention without questions. We spent more time cleaning up after than staking."  
  
"Tell me about it." Cordelia snorted sipping her coffee. "I'm starting to run out of excuses. I'm starting to wish LA is more like Sunnydale concerning questions." She winced stretching her arms. "I wish hospital staff don't ask such stupid questions. A dog bit her excuse is good, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the Seer who was leaning against the kitchen counter working on her coffee.  
  
"The guys are absolutely no good at the people side you know? And Fred is too afraid of her own shadow to give the speech. Sometimes the people we rescue are more afraid of Angel and he doesn't help with his caveman routine."  
  
Angel ignored his bitching Seer.  
  
"Ignore Cordy. She's been on an adrenaline high for the past six hours. She needs to rant and rave to get it out of her system." He told the others.  
  
Snape smiled silkily. "I can see that Mr. O'Roarke."  
  
"Just Angel Mr. Snape." Angel glanced at the taller man. He could sense the fear, the sorrow, the rage contained within the wizard but he didn't ask questions. Everyone had a past.  
  
"Just Snape. Or Severus if you prefer."  
  
"Thank you so much Angel." Cordelia huffed slamming her mug down.  
  
Hermione stared at the people in the kitchen. They were taking it all in stride. Prophecies, True Seers, Visions that were accurate, demons, souled vampires. For them having a witch and wizard drop in was very normal. She blinked back tears. Would her parents have reached this point of ease and familiarity with the wizarding world? To know what to expect and how to react? Now she would never have the chance to find out.   
  
Tears started to flow down Hermione's face.  
  
Willow stared at Hermione in concern.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Did something happen?"  
  
Hermione shook her head wildly. "No. Nothing will happen. Nothing."  
  
Cordelia stared at the teen in concern and softened. Nothing will happen. That was the goal, the purpose of every vision - to prevent the vision from happening. On the flip side if someone was removed from the picture nothing could happen. Hermione's parents had died, were removed from the picture....  
  
"Oh, honey!" Hazel eyes softened and her features relaxed as she reached out and wrapped the shorter teen in her arms gathering the witch close. "It's okay dear. It's okay."  
  
"It's not!" Hermione sobbed burying her face in Cordelia's shoulder soaking the white shirt.   
  
"The picture has changed honey. What was expected won't happen but something else will. There is no rule saying the second scenario has to be bad sweetie." Cordelia crooned softly rocking the weeping girl. "I think your parents would prefer it if the second scenario means you grow into a beautiful young woman and meet a wonderful young man and have lots of kids and grand kids."  
  
"But they won't see them! Or me!"  
  
Cordelia laughed throatily. "Sweetie you are a witch! Surely you've seen ghosts haven't you?" Hermione nodded soggily. "Well I have one as a roommate myself honey. If there is life after death for souls what makes you believe there isn't a heaven of some sort? Or reincarnation? Your parents have simply moved on. It doesn't mean they can't check in on you or that you will never meet again. I'm sure there is some spell that would allow you to contact your parents spirits. I know for a fact Willow raised the dead you know? Buffy was in the grave for three months before Willow cast the Rite of Osiris to bring her back."  
  
"I can't do it again Hermione." Willow hated to dash the disappointment in her cousin's eyes. "Buffy died a magical death. Her death didn't activate another Slayer and Faith was in prison. We needed a Slayer to fight Glory. It was Dark Magick but I was desperate. The artifacts I used in the Rite were destroyed when Glory blew up the Magick Box. They were unique, one-of-a-kind."  
  
"What is with bad guys and explosions?" Cordelia mused. "I mean Wolfram and Hart blew up our old offices when I was in the hospital. Wesley survived by locking himself in the safe Angel used to store the old books."  
  
Willow smiled at Hermione's watery laugh. "I can look for a spell requesting the presence of specific spirits. The Powers may or may not permit it though." She warned.  
  
"That's Dark Magick." Hermione spoke in hushed tones.  
  
Cordelia snorted. "Honey, it's Dark Magick if you bind the ghost for some nefarious purpose. Or if you get information from the spirit and use it in a negative fashion."  
  
Hermione frowned and processed this new perspective.  
  
Snape eyed the brunette intrigued. Pragmatism, affection, perspective.  
  
Cordelia eyed Snape torn between conflicting feelings. She decided to ignore them for now.  
  
"Okay Hermione is Willow's cousin and her parents died recently but why is Snapey still here?"  
  
Hermione snorted at the nickname. Snape glowered.  
  
"My name is Snape. Not Snapey."  
  
Cordelia ignored him and willed the answer out of Willow.  
  
"He's going to teach me the proper way to do magic. With control so I don't get addicted to the magic and go Darth Willow."  
  
Cordelia frowned. "Is Darth Willow anything like Vamp Willow? If so Darth Willow must be a really skanky nympho. Does she have better taste in clothes than you?"  
  
Willow blushed bright red. "Cordelia!"  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	4. Preparations edited

NOTE: Edited so it has more 'meat' on Amy's experiences.  
  
NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
NOTE: Brief but I am in a hurry. You'll get to find out the ships in the next few chapters.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Preparations for Solstice ~*~  
  
Amy stared at the other people in the park with her. Sometimes she had to remind herself she was a human now and with a voice. For now she was content to follow orders and revel in the sensations of her bare feet on the wet grass. The moisture and lush growth under her hands and knees.  
  
Minerva McGonogall had succeeded in returning her to her birth form. It had been a difficult time for Amy to adjust to the changes.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Miss Madison! Please use your spoon, fork and knife! You are a human being, not a cat!" McGonogall instructing a bedraggled Amy who was trying to lap up her soup like a kitten.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Transfiguration teacher and school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, had been very reassuring and understanding as they brought her up to date on events and her witch education. A slight smile curved the blonde witch's lips as she remembered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Flitwick was putting out numerous fires ignited by a very intense Incendio charm while Nurse Pomfrey was casting healing and cooling charms on a burnt Amy Madison. "You don't have to be so forceful Miss Madison." Amy cringed waiting for a punishment. "Try relaxing your swish and flick. And whispering the spell."  
  
"Filius, don't be so hard." Pomfrey chided as she checked her work. "The poor girl has been casting spells without a wand her whole life. It is natural her spells are a tad over-powering."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After they were satisfied with her mental stability Snape had been allowed to take her back to Sunnydale where Willow and Cordelia welcomed her like long lost sisters. It was a shock, a pleasant shock, to know that they truly cared and were glad for her.   
  
Once she was back in Sunnydale Snape had continued her witch education alongside Willow and Hermione. Albus Dumbledore had come through by using a favor from the Department of Mysteries to break the hex limiter on Willow to allow her to be properly trained.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A stern over-powering Albus Dumbledore staring down the Ministry officials from Britain and America.  
  
"The blame lies with the American Ministry of Education. Professor Severus Snape has taken it upon himself to rectify the situation to prevent any further events. If you refuse to let her be properly trained and she goes Dark..." The Headmaster trailed off ominously.  
  
That was enough to make the Ministry officials see things his way.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Amy found a kindred spirit in Hermione who reminded her of a younger, innocent Willow Rosenberg. She still couldn't believe the changes that had occurred. The close knit trio of Buffy, Xander and Willow had shattered leaving hurt on both sides. Buffy and Xander were very wary of Snape and any contact with wizarding society.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So. You're British like Giles huh." Xander spoke slowly as he eyed the glowering wizard.  
  
"Bad." Buffy stated bluntly. "Nothing good comes from England except for Giles."  
  
"Buffy!" Giles was aghast at his charges blatant rudeness  
  
"Buffsters right Giles." Xander countered. "Remember the Cruciatium? Gwendolyn Post? Wesley? Ethan Raynes? Quentin Travers?" He eyed Severus Snape more carefully. "Are you sure he isn't a vampire!"  
  
Willow and Amy both grabbed onto Severus, anchoring him between them to keep him from hexing their friend.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Amy could understand their skepticism but she hated their denial of its existence and source of healing. Amy was firmly on Willow's side. She knew enough of the pitfalls of magick from reading diaries of her female ancestors; Willow had had no such guidance after Jenny Calender died.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Are you sure you are doing the right thing letting that guy teach Willow magic?" Xander asked Giles hesitantly. "I mean remember what happened..."  
  
"She went Darth Willow. And tried to kill Dawn." Buffy added helpfully.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles was aghast. "Willow is trying to make up for her mistakes. Besides getting proper training means she won't be as likely to make mistakes in the future."  
  
Amy had to restrain the urge to hit the Slayer as she saw the hurt on Willow's gentle face.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
On the positive side Hermione and Connor were getting along fine. The two youngsters shied away from contact with other teens and so spent a great deal of time together. Of course Buffy was in denial about the whole thing.~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"WHAT!?? Angel has a SON!!??"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Snape decided to take advantage of the Hellmouth activity to conduct advanced DADA lessons. Since most of the lessons were done in pairs Connor and Hermione worked together as Amy and Willow did. When Cordelia showed up she worked with Snape. Snape and Cordelia were another not-quite-couple couple. They spent more time warily circling each other trying to deny the chemistry between them. Amy wished they wouldn't fight it. Amy wished she and Willow could have someone also.  
  
Right now however, the four of them girls were going to celebrate the Summer Solstice. A rite to revel in the glory of ripening fruit and the evidence of the fertile land.  
  
A strident voice interrupted Amy Madison's musings.  
  
"What are we doing out here?" Cordelia Chase asked grumbling as she followed Willow's orders.  
  
Willow finished clearing the last of the debris from the clearing. Hermione and Amy were kneeling on the grass and using spades to dig a shallow trench in the shape of a circle. Cordelia was setting candles at specific points and checking the position with a compass and comparing it to a sketch Willow made earlier.  
  
"We are celebrating the Solstice Cordy." Willow explained patiently. "Amy would you sprinkle the salt in the circle?"  
  
"Sure Willow." Amy picked a box of Mortons table salt from the pile of supplies and went around the circle casting salt carefully to ensure there were no breaks.  
  
"And why are we celebrating Solstice?" Cordelia persisted as she checked to make sure the squat pillar candles were firmly embedded in the terra-cotta saucer holders she purchased from a craft store. She didn't want them to be knocked over and start a forest fire.  
  
"It is one of the great feasts days." Willow explained. "I celebrate them all quietly by myself since Buffy isn't too fond of magicky things. Anya wasn't too interested in giving up a night with Xander to spend it with me in the wilderness where bunny rabbits roam." She mumbled sadly before brightening. "Besides this is the first time I've had female friends who understand the significance of the Solstice," She glanced at Amy and Hermione who smiled. "And are willing to join in the celebration." She smiled at Cordelia.  
  
"Okay okay I'm curious. So sue me. What are we going to do?" Cordelia grumbled.  
  
"I don't know." Willow admitted. "This is the first time I've done it with others."  
  
"O-kay. So what is it supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, we are celebrating the Summer Solstice, the longest day of the year." Hermione explained in professorial tones. "The fields are ripening with fruit and grain. The days are warm the nights cool. It is the time of year to laugh and be merry, to celebrate life. We will call on the Goddess asking for her blessings and protection in the coming year. For her love and affection for us."  
  
"Basically we light the candles and call on the elements asking for their protection before calling on the Goddess and ask for her blessings." Willow summarized.  
  
Cordelia frowned then nodded. "Okay. So when do we do this?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	5. More Newcomers

NOTE: Slight changes, nothing major.  
  
NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
NOTE: You finally get to find out the pairings. Here they are.  
  
PAIRINGS: WR/BW - CC/SS - HG/Connor - Amy/RL  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ More Newcomers To Sunnydale ~*~  
  
William 'Bill' Weasley frowned as he wandered down the streets of Sunnydale. It was nearly dusk and everyone seemed intent on hurrying home and avoiding his attempts to get directions.  
  
"This place has no nightlife!" He quipped to himself. Wary instinct had him drawing out his wand and tucking it in his dragon hide jacket for easy access.  
  
"That's a smart move Bill."  
  
"Remus!" Bill spun about and greeted the older wizard who had crept up behind him. After the first reaction ebbed away the words sank in. "Smart move? What do you mean?"  
  
Remus Lupin waved a hand at the deserted streets. A Muggle car went by without slowing down. The windows of the vehicle were closed despite the warm summer night. Bill frowned.  
  
"Can't you sense it Bill? Sunnydale is over the Hellmouth."  
  
Blue eyes widened in shock at this tidbit of information. "The Hellmouth? For real?! How come no one knows?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "The Muggle who live here refuse to see the reality of demons and magic. Any sane witch or wizard stay away from demons. The only mages in town are Dark with a few exceptions."  
  
Bill frowned. "Then why is Hermione here? Surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn't send a student to the Hellmouth?!"  
  
Remus shook his head. "Dumbledore didn't know Sunnydale sits over the Hellmouth. Hermione's cousin told Severus who immediately informed Albus."  
  
"Hermione's cousin?" Bill was confused. "I thought her aunt is her guardian."  
  
Remus smiled sourly. "It seems as though her aunt is another Petunia Dursley. Sheila Rosenberg foisted the responsibility onto her daughter Willow Rosenberg. Severus has spent the past weeks tutoring Hermione and her cousin."  
  
"Her cousin? Why...?" Blue eyes widened in shock. "She's a witch?!" Bill couldn't believe this.  
  
Remus nodded solemnly. "Wandless to boot. She hasn't had any formal training and the American Ministries somehow missed her when owling potential students. She taught herself from Dark texts while helping the Slayer."  
  
Bill frowned. "Slayer? Isn't that a myth?"  
  
Remus snorted. "I thought so too until Albus owled me with instructions." He frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Bill shifted slightly. "Ron and Ginny and Mum have been worried about Hermione. They asked me to go and see her to tell them how she is doing. I can move around more freely than them using my job as an excuse."  
  
Remus nodded then frowned. "It is almost night. I have to be in a secure place."  
  
A frown came and cleared. "Oh! I forgot tonight's a full moon."  
  
Remus smiled wryly. "Well I haven't."  
  
Bill hesitated. "Umm. What about your potion?"  
  
Remus smiled sadly with understanding. "Severus made a supply of Wolfsbane potion for me before he left. I took my dose before coming here. I should be all right as long as I stay out of the moonlight."  
  
Bill couldn't completely hide his relief. "Then lets get going." He offered. "I hope you have better directions on how to get to the Rosenbergs than me? Sometimes I think mum believes I'm an owl. She sent me to visit Hermione without giving me detailed directions. 'Just go find Hermione dear.'"  
  
Remus Lupin laughed and nodded. "Why don't we see them tomorrow? Albus gave me directions to an old friends' place that we can use. It's empty right now."  
  
"Perfect. Dare I hope you have some Muggle money so we can buy something to eat?"  
  
"Leech." There was affection in the word.  
  
Bill laughed out loud as the two men set off swiftly to get to their bed and roof before the night fell.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Severus Snape frowned as he chopped cucumbers, tomatoes and shredded lettuce for a quick dinner of grilled cheese and salad. The girls had vanished in the morning before he woke leaving a note explaining they were making preparations to celebrate the Solstice and not to make plans that included them for the whole day and night.  
  
He frowned for the umphteenth time. What if they encountered some demon or ran into a nest of vampires? Before he came to Sunnydale missing individuals would mean a prank designed to humiliate him. Now he knew it was wiser to panic, make calls and go searching than to risk the next meeting to be with a dead corpse. He had drunk coffee with a stranger at high noon in a bistro one day. A few days later the same stranger was a vampire that tried to drain him. He shuddered at the memory. How could Willow chose to live like this? In constant stress every time she stepped over her threshold? It would have been easier to move far away or refuse to participate in the fight but she didn't. She was far stronger than him in that way. He never would have chosen to fight if it wasn't for guilt.  
  
Severus frowned. He was like Cordelia Chase in that sense. From what he learned she had been a rich spoilt brat Muggle with no experience in the seamier side of life. When confronted with it she ran and tried to hide before she decided to make a stand and stood her ground. Cordelia may have had Muggle beginnings but now she was definitely not a Muggle. She did not think like them, she did not have the same fears or ambitions as them, she did not hide from the dark like them. She was bitchy, irritable, conceited, vain, proud, abrasive, loyal, fiercely protective, and very loving in her own way.  
  
Severus sighed as he directed his attention to the grilled cheese. It was beginning to smoke. He hoped the boy would finish his patrol rounds quickly. There was no real reason he had to do patrols; Sunnydale was the Slayers' town and she did regular patrols but from past experience Severus knew a penned up Connor O'Roarke was a Connor O'Roarke with too much energy who broke things and started fights. It was better to let him out, dust some vamps, kill any demons causing trouble...   
  
The dour Potion Master snickered. He was spending too much time with Americans. Dust some vamps indeed.  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	6. Celebrating Solstice

NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
AN: This is it. If there are any Wiccan practioners out there the ritual descriptions are purely fictional, a whole I've developed from reading different philosphies, stories, and religious texts.  
  
AN: Thank you for your reviews, patience and encouragement: black canary, Brutal2003, Cousin Mary, Jewelle2, makoto-18, Badboylover, Dragonsdaughter1. Enjoy!  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Celebrating Solstice ~*~  
  
Under the cover of the night four female silhouettes made their way to a secluded grove using the full moon to light their path. Once they reached the grove all four removed their shoes and took a moment to meditate on the peace and silence. Cordelia broke it first feeling slightly uneasy at the familiarity of the scene before relaxing. This was the perfect night; nothing could go wrong.  
  
"What do we do sisters?" To her surprise the words came out easily, in formal tones.  
  
Amy looked up at the sky and sighed in contentment. "It is time."  
  
"Then take your place." Willow murmured.  
  
They moved subconsciously by pre arrangement to the different quarters etched within the circle. Willow to the north carrying a bag of dirt. Cordelia to the West carrying a glass of water. Hermione to the South carrying a squat red candle. Amy to the East carrying a zip-lock bag of feathers. Each knelt in their specific quarter and lit the candles around them with a book of matches which was then tossed onto the pile of debris in the center of the circle.  
  
Willow rose to her feet clad in her saffron gold silk robes.  
  
"We cast this circle for protection. Let no harm come to those within. Hermione?" Willow asked gently.  
  
Hermione stared at the brush and smiled dreamily.  
  
"Incendio."  
  
The bonfire lit obediently and was fanned into a stable state by Amy using deft gusts of wind. Both girls did not need to use their wands or concentrate. The magic in the air empowered them beyond that.  
  
Amy took the next step rising slowly, smoothening her pale blue silk robes.  
  
"For the air that is Her breath, Guardians of the East, element of Air, I call to thee." Amy spoke as she held a handful of feathers on her upturned cupped palm and blew them off so they drifted to the ground.  
  
"For the fire that is Her spirit, Guardians of the South, element of Fire, I call to thee." Hermione lit the red candle and placed it down carefully before rising and smoothening the burgundy red silk of her robes.  
  
"For the water that is Her blood, Guardians of the West, element of Water, I call to thee." Cordelia placed her glass of water down and rose shaking the dirt from her aqua silk robes.  
  
"For the earth that is Her body, Guardians of the North, element of Earth, I call to thee." Willow spoke as she sprinkled dirt from the bag she carried to the ground.  
  
"Goddess, hear us. We ask that you be with us this Solstice night." As the ritual continued the chant was taken up by each of the participants. The power began to build within the circle, swirling, possessing, enlivening each of the four.  
  
Without hesitation each of the four took the athames, resting in the white cord belt against one hip, and as one plunged it into the earth allowing the power to taken full control. Slowly then quicker the energy began to flow into each girl. First a tingle then a desire then a need; a fire that sparked and ignited until it was a need seeking fulfillment._  
  
Hermione gasped feeling the rush of moisture between her legs and staggered to her feet torn between the desire to run and stand her ground. She had never felt the need to experiment as many of her peers. She had always scoffed Lavender and Parvati's tales of their sexual escapades. 'It is like a fire that has to be put out. Gryffindors are fire you know.' Now Hermione understood the reality of those words. She was on fire, a fire that was yearning to consume and be consumed; yearning for something, someone....  
  
Willow tensed as she felt the dampness between her legs and the hardness of her nipples against the soft silk. Something was wrong. It was not supposed to be like this; it had never been like this before. She yearned for something, for someone, a desire as old and enduring as the Earth Herself. The power rushing around and within was more than the simple blessing and request for protection they had planned on; it was escalating into the Great Rite and there was nothing Willow could do to stop it.  
  
Amy did not struggle; she gave in without question. She knew better than to fight a stronger entity and the power seeking her heart and soul was far more powerful than any mortal mage. She gave herself completely over to it knowing it was the source of all. It was like she was apart from herself, a spectator in the celebration of Solstice. Amy Madison was no longer a witch, she had become an Avatar for the Goddess. Not the whole, an aspect of the Goddess; no single mortal could tolerate the strain of all that power that was boundless as the sky itself.  
  
Cordelia suddenly realized what was happening. Her vision was coming true. She then knew the Powers gave her the vision to make sure she would return to Sunnydale; no other reason would have compelled her to return to her hometown. Suddenly she was very grateful to the Powers. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't have formed such a strong friendship with Willow, Amy and Hermione. The one fly in her soup was that sexy teacher. Something about him simply pissed her off. She wanted to goad him, sneer and snarl, fight with him, draw blood, make him acknowledge her. This frightened her. Last time she allowed such feelings leeway she ended up with a rebar through her stomach. Suddenly that fear drained away. A clinical part of Cordelia told her she should be screaming in fear, that this was a mind rape, a repeat of the demon cult pregnancy incident, but she wasn't. The energies within her body and mind caressed her heart and soul with patient love, giving, desire and protection. This was not like before; this power was fluid, coaxing, life-giving as water itself. The Goddess within Cordelia Chase laughed deep and loud as she raised her hands to the sky.  
  
When they rose to their feet they were no longer just mortal: Amy was the Goddess of the Hunt, Willow was the Green Lady, Hermione was Goddess of the Day, Cordelia was the Dark Mother of Mortals.  
  
The four smiled at each other and began to dance.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~ The Call ~*~  
  
Several miles away Remus Lupin woke up with a start. He had chosen to sleep in the basement of the safe house. But something woke him.  
  
He turned in the direction of the small basement window. Unable to stop himself he moved until he stood bathed in the light of the full moon. Silvery beams of light danced over slightly tanned skin. In a distant manner he studied the play of light and shadow on his skin. Something told him something had to happen, but what Remus couldn't quite remember.  
  
And then he felt it. Longing. Desire. Love. Passion.   
  
Slightly afraid but wanting to get closer Remus Lupin moved in the direction his senses guided him. He did not know he was up the basement stairs, into the kitchen, out the backdoor. He did not know he was moving in a fast lope through the quiet streets of Sunnydale and towards the wooded conservation zones.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Bill Weasley frowned as he tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. The time difference was really getting to him. Bill sat up in his lonely bed frowned. It was too early to sleep. Deciding to go for a walk Bill slipped into his typical green-brown dragon hide boots, pants and jacket matched with a black shirt. A few quick charms arranged his hair into a neat pleat secured by a carved moonwood clasp.  
  
Bill grinned. Remus had told him plenty about Hellmouth denizens but Bill wasn't too afraid. He had plenty of experience against the seamier side of magical societies and several rough characters during his travels for Gringotts.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Severus closed the volume on Delotin demons he borrowed from Rupert Giles. The Potion Master found an understanding intellectual individual in the form of the British watcher: both were about the same age, intellectually minded, well-versed in the Darker Aspects of magic, had messed with darkness in their rebellious youths, and currently worked to redeem themselves fighting evil. Rupert had been concerned and protective of his children. It had taken a few conversations before he had realized Severus could and wanted to help Willow and so gave his blessings despite the misgivings of the Slayer Buffy Summers and Willow's childhood friend Alexander Harris.  
  
He frowned as he put away his notes and capped his fountain pen. A wonderful Muggle device. It didn't have the elegance of a quill and ink pot of course but it was several steps up from a throwaway ball-point pen. He had been doing a great deal of research using the resources of the Watchers' library. So many books that Hogwarts did not have, that his personal collection on Dark Arts lacked. Perhaps it was time to treat himself to a little R and R, a moonlight stroll perhaps.  
  
Severus smirked as he fingered his wand. He had created several useful spells Rupert and Willow had used in the past. He was looking forward to testing them against any being intent on causing chaos.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Connor O'Roarke frowned. He had already dusted five vampires. Light picking but expected for a town patrolled by the Slayer. Perhaps it was time to get back. Severus would have prepared supper. He never scolded Connor or fussed when the teen came in late but his caustic words were enough to guilt-trip Connor into promising to do better next time. Connor grinned. It was much better than his father's brooding, Cordy's screeching and Willow's panic attacks. Strangely Mya was the only one who didn't fuss even though she worried in silence.  
  
Mya. Connor frowned. There was something about her, her light brown cinnamon eyes, her honey tipped hair...  
  
Connor shook himself. Now was not the time to get distracted. He went over his mental map of Sunnydale. He hadn't really patrolled the parks before. It wouldn't hurt to cut his patrol short and go exploring. Things looked very different in the night.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	7. The Night Rated R

NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
AN: If there are any Wiccan practioners out there the ritual descriptions are purely fictional, a whole I've developed from reading different philosphies, stories, and religious texts. I do not intend to offend anyone. What I write is fiction, for entertainment, okay?  
  
AN: Again, skip this chapter if you don't like smut. This is definitely it.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ The Night - Willow ~*~  
  
Willow Rosenberg danced. She danced with the uninhibited passion she never displayed at the Bronze. She danced not hiding joy and lush promise in her eyes, her body, her mouth. She was not Willow Rosenberg, nor was she Willow the Witch; she was Green Lady, Lady of the Fields, the Corn Goddess and so many other names so many civilizations had called her. She was all of them and none of them; she was the Goddess in all her glory and she danced calling for her partner, for her equal, for her mate, for her lover.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Bill Wesley stared at the red-haired beauty. He was vaguely aware of other females but his entire being was intent on this one clad in a thin saffron silk robe that clung to the slight curves of her slender form. Her red hair was more of a dark auburn and subdued compared to his own bright red locks. He did not know how he came to be here or who she was and he didn't care. She was the only thing of importance to him and he wanted her.  
  
"Green Lady."  
  
Why he called her that Bill didn't know. He watched as she slowed and looked at him. The name fit. Her eyes were green as the lush rain forests of the Amazon.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The Green Lady turned unafraid of this strange male. Every instinct screamed at Willow to run but her body would not respond. He was not overly tall but powerfully built with long bright red hair, wide shoulders and a muscular frame outlined by the tight leather garments. Willow sighed. She had always been a sucker for a guy in leather. The Goddess within cautioned against giving in to any male too quickly. Willow agreed, she had always wanted to be a tease, to wield her feminine wiles, to see how far she could push a male. Suddenly she stilled. Surely she wasn't going to give into a strange compulsion and bed a total stranger?   
  
"Forest Lord." Willow couldn't believe the throaty voice was her own. It was thick and syrupy like honey. Forest Lord? Who was Forest Lord?  
  
Blue eyes burned as though he knew of her plan to tease him.  
  
"My Lady."  
  
Before she could protest he reached out and jerked her to a wide muscled chest and brought his mouth down on hers with crushing passion. Willow could sense the dual essences within him. An over powering aura and a lesser one. Unable to resist the urge she reached out and melded with the lesser one and drowned in a sea of memories and sensations.  
  
Minutes or hours later Willow rose from the maelstorm. This was Him. Her soulmate. She knew everything about him as he knew everything about her: the little sins and the big ones, the joys and accomplishments, the failures and guilt, her love, fear, passion and desires. She loved him. Willow didn't know this redheaded strangers' name but she knew she loved him.  
  
Suddenly she decided to let go of all the guilt and seize what little joy she could. If this was a hallucination then she would have a wonderful wet dream. If not, well she'd deal with it in the morning.  
  
"My Lord." The same throaty voice slipped past moist tingling lips.  
  
Her hands rose to loosen the knot at her waist. A shrug and the saffron silk slipped off her shoulders to pool around her feet. She saw his eyes widen and dilate, his cheeks flush, his hands and feet move as though to grab her nude body before she danced out of his reach giggling. Why did she have to restrain herself when she wanted him? Why shouldn't the Green Lady indulge in her whims to play with her soon-to-be-lover? She wanted more than just his body, she wanted his mind, his heart, his soul given freely out of love, desire and passion.  
  
A slight smirk crept up on her face as she pouted and blew a kiss at him.  
  
"Come to me my Lord. If you dare."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~ The Night - Hermione ~*~  
  
Hermione found it difficult to fight the desire because she was torn between conflicting feelings - fight or give in. She had never felt the give in so strongly. Hermione had always been a fighter but now she did not want to deny her feelings, she wanted to embrace them, the passion within her. Something, someone within her was urging her to life, to action. She couldn't resist the urge to dance to the music she felt in her veins.  
  
Hard callused hands touched the backs of hers. Dazed cinnamon eyes opened to stare into the chocolate brown of Connor O'Roarke. Connor? What was he doing here? The fire in her belly burned. For him.  
  
Her lips parted but the words died on her lips. She did not want to destroy the magic. She pressed a slim finger against his lips.  
  
"Don't." She told him. "Don't fight it."  
  
Connor blinked. He wasn't certain how he came here. What was Hermione doing here dressed in that flimsy robe? Connor blinked. He could see the hard pebbled nipples pressed against the thin red silk.  
  
"Hermione?" His voice was thin and slightly reedy.  
  
"Shhh. Don't be afraid of this. Of me."  
  
Connor looked at his hands and shook his head wildly. "No. You don't want me. You can't want me. I'm tainted."  
  
"Connor." Soft spoken reproach as she reached out and hugged him. He could feel the soft curves of her breast against his chest, the moist slick heat between her thighs, the strength in her lithe body. He drew a sharp breath. His could smell her musky arousal, feel her warm heat. He couldn't resist leaning down to nuzzle the soft skin where her neck met shoulder. He could sense the heated blood under her skin. His sharp teeth skimmed the honey gold skin.  
  
"No!!" He pulled back horrified.  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"Your blood! I wanted to taste it!"  
  
"So?" Hermione darted forward and bit his lower lip before swiping her tongue inside his mouth to taste the coppery tang. "I wanted to draw your blood as well." She met his gaze evenly. "I am not afraid of the darkness, the night... I want you, all of you."  
  
Connor met her eyes. "I want all of you also. The light, the fire, the hope, the joy."  
  
He opened his arms to her and returned her hug with equal fierceness. They were different but they wanted the same things.  
  
Tentatively he slipped a hand under her silk robe exploring the contours of her body. Her soft throaty moans encouraged his inexperienced explorations.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~ The Night - Amy ~*~  
  
Amy danced without restraint, without concern. She had the full blessings of the Goddess. She smiled at the stranger she sensed approaching without fear. He was Him, her lover, her mate, her consort, her lord. A secret smile curved her lips. Lord of Beasts. Amy felt very much like a beast herself, she wanted to pounce on her prey. She wanted to bite and claw, to draw blood, to inflict pain and pleasure in equal measure.   
  
She tossed her head back and swayed raising her hands, enticing her mate to come closer. Amy was free... Free as the boundless sky itself.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Remus stared at the blonde woman danced hypnotized, fascinated, drawn by the silken beauty of pale skin, the glow of the fire, the shadows cast by the bonfire. Desires long denied were flickering into life. A hand reached out to touch. Remus Lupin froze when his eyes saw the familiar hand reach out to her, his hand. Long felt fears came to life. Fear to touch another, to hurt another, to pass the werewolf curse to another.  
  
Then surprisingly another voice from within said otherwise.  
  
Why are you so afraid? You are a werewolf, not a wolf. You are the Lord of Beasts, not a slave to your animal blood lusts, dealer of death. Take the Huntress as your mate for it is your right. Don't fight this.  
  
Unable to resist this subtle urging he moved following those long repressed instincts.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
She smiled when she felt him behind her, the warm leanly muscled body covered.  
  
"My Lord of Beasts." Her low husky voice pronounced his title in formal tones.  
  
"My Lady Huntress." He responded in equally grave cadences.  
  
She turned raking her blonde mane back. Blue eyes bored into gray ones without flinching.  
  
"You are mine." She hissed between clenched teeth before thrusting her palm against his chest driving him back a few steps. "My Lord, my Consort, my mate." A sly smile curved her lips. "My beast."  
  
Gray eyes widened surprised before narrowing. "You do not fear the beast?"  
  
"Why? My beast will kill to protect me." She moved enticingly hips swaying as she loosened the white silk cord at her waist shrugging so the pale blue silk slipped off creamy shoulders exposing the creamy curves of her breasts. "Won't you?"  
  
He was more interested in the expanse of skin. A darker masculine hand reached out and cupped one breast exploring the hardening tip lazily.  
  
"Will he?" The words were idle but the gray eyes were sharp.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck nipping at the line of his stubbled jaw. His hands moved to her flanks squeezing the curves of her hips. Warm moist hair blew into one ear as she hissed her answer.  
  
"Yesss."  
  
Before he could respond she pulled away and brought up both hands to jerk the collar of his shirt apart. Buttons flew exposing a triangular mat of wiry gray-brown hair arrowing down to the waistband of his worn jeans. She moved between his legs and pushed him to the soft grass before coming down on top of him, settling on his lap wrapping her long legs around his waist.  
  
He wasn't angry by her actions, he was more interested in exploring all of her. Starting with her chest.  
  
She smiled arching into his touch biting her lip as her groin rubbed against the hard ridge under the denim.  
  
He noticed that and directed his attention down to the vee between at the top of her legs. He could smell her arousal, the musky scent of desire, the moist heat through the denim material covering his groin. This had possibilities....  
  
She noticed those speculations. Blue eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare tease me!" She hissed cupping his face between her hands. "Take me!"  
  
A wolfish smile crept across his face. "As my lady wishes." He mimicked her actions cupping her face in his hands and moved her head forcefully to his.  
  
Hard lips smashed down on soft inexperienced vulnerable ones. He gentled exploring the seam of her mouth wit his tongue until she responded parting her lips, allowing him to explore the moist cavern of her mouth.  
  
She sighed and pressed forward eager for more.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~ The Night - Cordelia ~*~  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes and danced. She did not want to see, she wanted to feel. She raised her hands and danced under the light of the full moon.  
  
Large hands reached out and lightly cuffed her wrists before skimming down her arms, shoulders, waist and hips. She could feel the heat in those callused hands through the thin green silk but she did not open her eyes. She did not care. No one could dominate her, no one could harm her, she was the Goddess.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Severus couldn't help but reach out to her. He didn't know how he came to be here and he didn't care. He had fought this desire for weeks and he did not wish to continue fighting. Why fight something that was so right?   
  
He stepped up behind her as he reached out and manacled her wrists with his fingers. She did not start but simply pressed her lithe form against him. The firm curves of her ass ground against his groin and thighs. He suppressed a groan as his cock responded to the stimulus, hardening in his black slacks.  
  
The familiar need to take control urged him to move. Large masculine hands skimmed down following her slim arms, the strong shoulders, muscled back, indent of her waist, the flare of her hips. Tentatively he explored the inner curves of her thighs moving up until his hands cupped the tops of her inner thighs. Her soft moan and sensual undulations encouraged him to move under the thin green silk and cup her moist female core. He hesitated.  
  
"Don't you dare stop." She told him. "Or I may be forced to hurt you. A lot."  
  
Encouraged by her words long deft fingers explored the moist core, the plump firm fleshy outer lips, the nub of erotic tissue at the top of her opening. Two fingers explored the muscular tight channel while his thumb played with her clit. She writhed against him.  
  
"Stop!" She pleaded as she tried to still his experienced hands.  
  
"Shhh." He didn't recognize the soft reassuring croon as his. His free hand guided her hand, taking her over the edge.  
  
She sagged against him shuddering softly from the gentle aftershocks.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
She lay in his arms content to be in his embrace.  
  
He smiled. It was a smile he had sealed in the core of his mind. A dark smile that promised pleasure edging pain.  
  
"No. Thank you."   
  
Then he frowned. Did she even know who he was.  
  
"Severus." He started before turning her in his arms so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
She smiled secretively. "Sev, you are the only one who has made me burn in the past months."  
  
The words ignited something in him. A low savage snarl escaped his lips as he literally pounced on her. In the following minutes was a hungry exploration of mouth, jaw, ears, neck, hairline. In-between stinging kisses, nips, licks and caresses he managed to push her green robe off her shoulders until it pooled around her feet in fluid green folds. She managed to unbutton his black shirt and drag it off his shoulders trapping his arms. An angry growl as she teased the muscled ridges lightly scraping him with her nails.  
  
"Liaaa!"  
  
Cloth ripped as he tore his shirt off and slipped the black slacks and boxers down slim hips.  
  
"You are mine!" He hissed as he twisted her so she faced away from him and pushed her onto her hands and knees in the same motion. He paid no attention to her startled cry. Black eyes followed the hollow of her spine bisecting her narrow back leading down the tanned globes of her ass.  
  
"Sevv!"  
  
He stilled her attempts to rise by twisting one hand in her hair at the nape of her neck holding her down.  
  
"Shhhh Lia." He murmured in husky teasing cadences as his hand traced the slight fleshy ridge along her spine.  
  
She shuddered under his touch as fresh moisture gushed from her core and her arousal built. She could feel her body shifting, muscles elongating, her nails morphing into claws that dug into the grass under her hands and feet. Her back arched, dipping low in an attempt to move away from his knowing touch.  
  
"You like it don't you." It was a statement said in smug tones.  
  
"Yesss!" She shuddered as the same deft hand brushed her clit. "Please!!"  
  
Unable to resist her plea and his own desires he moved between her legs, shifting her knees to make a place for himself behind her between her legs..  
  
"Sev!!"  
  
That was enough to shred the last remains of control.  
  
He moved hard and fast entering her from behind. The position allowed him a greater depth of penetration. She was so moist, so hot. He gritted his teeth in an effort to last.  
  
She bit her lip to keep from screaming. It had been so long since she last had sex. He was so much bigger than any of her other lovers, so thick and long. She couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her lips as he moved harder into her.  
  
Sweat dripped down his face, down his nose until it dripped off and splashed onto the honey skin under him. A feral smile curled his lips. She was not giving in. That made things so much more interesting.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
She didn't know how long she existed in this limbo. The only thing she was conscious of was of his thick cock within her, driving in and out, between her legs like a piston. His deft hands playing with her clit, the moist thatch of dark curls hiding her opening, her long hard nipples. His mouth drifted over her shoulder, nape, neck and face tasting, touching, nipping, kissing. He was too experienced!  
  
She shuddered as she came wildly only dimly aware of his tension and spasming muscles. A low wail escaped her lips as she sagged bonelessly. She felt large hands hold her shoulders and guide her gently to the ground. Slight pain as his cock slipped free from her. A gush of sticky fluid escaping from her core. Cordelia felt guilty. She didn't want him to move away from her, she wanted him to stay with her forever.  
  
"Please, stay with me." The words escaped her before she could stop them.  
  
A soft knowing chuckle. "I will Lia. For as along as you want me."  
  
A long hard body curled above and around her.  
  
Feeling safe for the first time in a long while Cordelia Chase allowed herself to drift into slumber.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	8. The Fruits of Solstice

NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
AN: I'm not a big fan of prophecies. They can be faked as Wesley learned to his detriment, so there.   
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ The Fruits of Solstice ~*~  
  
Willow was the first to recover from the intensity of the experience. And she was also the first to realize she was in another world. Forcing down panic she expanded her senses and was reassured to find auras closeby. Amy, Cordelia and Hermione. All four of them were in the astral plane in the midst of a maelstorm of energy. Green, blue, saffron and red tendrils signifying the elements they had called upon for the ritual. If Willow had a physical body with a circulatory system she would have blushed bright red at what she remembered about recent events.  
  
"Guys, please tell me I'm dreaming." She moaned in low tones.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow and experimentally reached out to gather some of the lesser strands of power caressing her form. To her surprise they responded to her tentative attempts and coiled around her wrists like warm snake ribbons.  
  
"If you just had mad crazy sex with someone with red hair then I don't think you're dreaming unless we both had the same hallucination which is not a valid explanation in Sunnyhell." Cordelia quipped back hiding her fear and uncertainty.  
  
"I had sex with Connor." Hermione stated in dazed tones. She was slightly in shock. "I had sex Connor O'Roarke and I loved it. Mum is going to kill me! I didn't use protection!"  
  
"At least you know who you slept with." Amy retorted. "I don't know anything about the guy I slept with other than the fact he made me feel totally wild and free. Like an animal almost but in a good sense." Amy flushed slightly. "I know that makes me some kind of nympho, I mean what kind of girl would sleep with a guy she just met and not even know his name!"  
  
Hermione could see Amy working herself into a panic and rushed to reassure the blonde witch.  
  
"His name is Remus Lupin." She told Amy. "He is a werewolf and a very nice man. He taught DADA for my third year in Hogwarts. He was a good friend of Harry's parents and Sev knows him. Sev doesn't like that he is a werewolf but he brews the wolfsbane potion for Remus that allows him to retain his human mind during his transformations."  
  
Willow smiles slightly. "Werewolves aren't all bad Amy. I had a bad experience with Oz running off with that skanky she-wolf but it doesn't mean all werewolves are bad. I haven't met any others but if Hermione says he's nice then I believe her but what about me?!" Willow's babble ended in a wail. "I don't know anything about that guy other than he is totally cute and he made me feel whole and I thought I was a lesbian!"  
  
"Willow, you are bi. Remember Oz?" Cordelia snipped. "Besides your pony-tailed boy toy is closer to your age! Sev is a lot older than me! And we don't like each other!"  
  
Hermione frowned. "Wizards have longer lifespans. Most wizards can easily see two centuries and Snape is a powerful wizard. Dumbledore is more than hundred and fifty and he is pretty spry and sharp for his age. And powerful enough to make the Dark Lord think twice about attacking Hogwarts." Her smile brightened. "The redhead is Rons eldest brother. His name is Bill Weasley and he works for Gringotts, the goblin bank."  
  
"Okay. Okay. We know the guys we slept with. Does anyone have a clue as to Why we slept with them?" Cordelia bit as she tried to ignore the heated memories of strong faintly callused fingers caressing every inch of skin, teasing her into heights of bliss she had never felt before.  
  
"I think it was the Ritual." Amy ventured an explanation. "The Solstice is one of the great feast days of Wicca. I think when we called on the Goddess and She answered in person. When She did She called for Her Consort, Her Natural Mate."  
  
"You mean Snape is my soulmate?!" Cordelia spoke in slightly incredulous tones.  
  
"Well it kinda makes sense Cordy." Willow couldn't resist smiling. "I mean you and he fight as much as you and Xander did in high school. And I think you've been honest enough with each other about your histories and bad experiences so there shouldn't be any skeletons coming out of the closet to destroy your happiness." Willow's green eyes studied her shrewdly. "He does make you happy doesn't he Cordy." It was a statement not a question. "He makes you feel whole, normal."  
  
Cordelia didn't say anything. She didn't have a snappy comeback. That was enough to make everyone see she believed. Hermione shuddered slightly at the thought of Snape and a woman but she couldn't deny the two of them together was 'right'. Seeing Cordelia was uncomfortable Hermione redirected the focus of attention to their current location astral plane and energy reservoirs.  
  
"We are in an astral plane." She said what all four women could see. "There seems to be a great deal of energy around here. It must be side effects from the ritual, power generated from the coming of the Goddess and Her Consort.  
  
"What should we do now?" Willow asked clinically as she studied the swirling ribbons of power around her astral form. "There is too much, too much power to let it go to waste."  
  
"Could we store it?" Amy asked. "In crystals until we need it?"  
  
"Is there a more immediate need for it?" Cordelia asked idly stretching like a lazy cat as a tendril slipped under her robe hem and up her back.  
  
An idea sprang to life in Hermione's mind. "The Dark Lord."  
  
The three older females turned to the youngest one.  
  
"What about Old Moldie?" Cordelia asked sharply. She had heard enough of the situation in England concerning the Death Eaters from Willow. Snape had been determined to make his three students understand the need for caution. Willow inturn had told Cordelia.  
  
Hermione had to smile at Cordelia's nickname for Voldemort.  
  
"Could we kill him? Or chain him some how?" She asked eagerly. "The rebounded curse fifteen years ago set his spirit free to find a host in one of his followers. Last year he managed to get a body using stolen flesh and blood. He is perverting the cycle of life and death. Surely the Goddess will help us do something?"  
  
Unknowing to the four females their lovers had found their way into the astral plane as well. They were clad in their usual attire in contrast to the robes the girls spirit forms wore. Bill in a full set of dragon hide leathers, a single fang earring in one ear, red hair in a long ponytail. Remus in slightly shabby stone slacks with a slate blue sweater and leather loafers. Snape in black robes over black pants and a white shirt under an emerald silk tunic vest. Connor in jeans and T-shirt with sneakers.  
  
Willow frowned. "Why don't we have a look first?"  
  
"Not alone!" Bill Weasley spoke sharply.  
  
Willow smiled at her redheaded lover. "If you are here then join us."  
  
Before Snape could utter a sharp scathing rejoinder about the idiocy of that suggestion he found himself swept along with the other seven across the continent and ocean to Britain. The eight glided, not walked, through an isolated mansion in the Cornish moors until they found Voldemort seated in his throne room. His pet Nagini slithered on the dais hissing at the Death Eaters.  
  
"A Summons." Snape was suddenly afraid until he realized he was not drawn to the Dark Lord. Surprised he pushed back his robe and shirt sleeve to look at his left forearm. There was no sign of the Dark Mark.  
  
"This is how you see yourself Severus." Cordelia spoke softly so only he could hear. "Free of the Dark Mark, of Moldie; without taint or hatred."  
  
"But I'm not." Despair nearly overwhelmed him.  
  
"But you will be." Cordelia countered reaching out to hug him uncaring of the smiles and looks of bemusement on Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley.  
  
Willow and Bill focused on studying Voldemort. Bill smiled slyly.  
  
"I think I see it. The flaw."  
  
Snape was intrigued. "What is it Weasley?"  
  
"Bill." Bill Weasley corrected. "The spell the Dark Lord used to get a new body used Pettigrew's flesh and Harry's blood. He was already tainted with stolen unicorn blood, cursed since he killed the source. It refused to allow the rejuv spell to reach full potential. In fact his body is currently breaking apart under the stress." Bill began gloating. "He can't use powerful magics without risking his new body. All we have to do is overload him and kaput."  
  
"Guess we know what to do with all this energy." Cordelia spoke whimsically as she shifted and stalked around the Dark Lord who shifted uneasily. Nagini hissed and tried to strike at Cordelia but failed. "Dust him then bind his soul. Hide it around here until we can get to it."  
  
Snape was impressed. "That's a good idea."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Lupin couldn't believe it. The Order's hope and dreams were nearing fulfillment.  
  
"When?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
Amy touched his arm in reassurance.  
  
"Now is good." She suggested lightly. "He is vulnerable and mad. There are plenty of witnesses so they'll run out screaming and spread word of his death. It will take some time for a replacement leader to take control, time your police can use to round the Death Eaters up."  
  
Willow nodded. "Well lets do it."  
  
The eight of them moved until they formed a circle around Voldemort.  
  
"Link hands." Amy suggested.  
  
They reached out to follow her suggestion.  
  
The energy ribbons around them concentrated around their clasped hands and passed through each of them growing in intensity as it cycled through them.  
  
A faint golden glow grew until it became blinding as the sun.   
  
"It's so bright!" Hermione gasped stamping down the reflexive urge to cover her eyes.  
  
"Don't let go of each other!" Cordelia shouted squeezing her eyes shut. Fluorescent colors flashed under her eyelids. Her sensitive nerve endings burned as they were overloaded from sensory input but she refused to let go.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
In the physical plane the least sensitive Death Eater jumped. Sparks of raw power burst out of nowhere lashing the stone.  
  
Nagini lashed around biting at unseen beings.  
  
"Intruders!" Voldemort shrieked.  
  
"But there is no one there Master!" Wormtail groveled edging away hoping he wouldn't be the target of the Dark Lord's rage.  
  
"No! Nagini senses something! She is never wrong!" Voldemort yelled. "Find them!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy jumped. Something was very wrong. The energy around this place was changing.  
  
Several Death Eaters screamed as the power coalesced into a lightening bolt strike that vaporized Voldemort.  
  
"He's gone!" Someone yelled.  
  
"The Aurors must be here!"  
  
"How did this happen!?"  
  
"Dumbledore?!"  
  
"Snape must have said something! He's not here!"  
  
"Where is Snape?" Someone screamed.  
  
"He's in America with the Mudblood." Lucius spoke calmly trying to regain control. And failed.  
  
Everyone began to scatter too afraid to stay calm and remain in place to listen.  
  
"If Snape is behind this I'll kill him." Lucius Malfoy muttered as he stomped over and hauled a sobbing Peter Pettigrew by the collar of his robes. Wormtail's silver hand had vanished leaving him with a stump. "Shut up Wormtail and listen up!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Snape curled a lip as he watched the chaos distantly.  
  
"Try your best Malfoy."  
  
Cordelia punched his arm. "Don't tempt the Fates Sev." She scolded him still keeping her eye on the dark mist that had entered the astral plane. "Help us bottle Moldie up."  
  
Working in concert the eight gathered the dark mist in sections binding them to the bricks forming the base of the dais.  
  
"We can send someone from the Order to get the stones later." Lupin suggested. "For now lets get out of here and back to our own bodies.  
  
Everyone agreed and they vanished from the site of Voldemort's demise.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cordelia was the first to recover. She was used to waking up from visions and had the added bonus of demon-hybrid constitution. She gasped and blushed seeing her nude body but couldn't feel any shame remembering what had happened. It was mean to be and suddenly she was glad it did.   
  
Swiftly she pulled on her robe and went about waking the others up.  
  
The faint rays of dawn began to light up the horizon.  
  
"Let's get back to Willow's place before we talk." Cordelia suggested seeing Willow was slightly uncomfortable about the situation. She mouthed 'no' at Bill Weasley who reached out to grab Willow as she passed by him ducking to hide behind the fall of her hair.   
  
Hermione glanced at Connor shyly but didn't pull away when he hesitantly reached out and took her hand. In fact she squeezed his and won a smile of relief and happiness from him.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: Remember the Scoobies specialize in breaking all the rules in the most showy fashion imaginable at times. Thumbing the noses of the experts (Officials) suits them just fine. The Prophecy was spoken before Willow discovered magic and became a witch. She would have been around 10 when Harry was born. When she started working with the Slayer everything changed.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	9. After Solstice

NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
AN: Consider this: if the Hellmouth warps intent and outcome imagine how much power one has away from the Hellmouth? Willow has been forced to learn how to 'cope' with the taint from the negative aura. Imagine how much focus that has given her... enough to resoul a vampire, to fight a Hell Goddess, to raise the dead... to kill the unkillable Voldemort should be a snap when one so powerful is working with unstinted support.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ After Solstice ~*~  
  
The eight individuals glanced around each other feeling slightly uneasy about the new situation. Of them all only Connor and Hermione had been friends and more open about the chemistry between them. The so-called adults were fidgeting slightly trying to avoid looking at each other.  
  
Amy spoke the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Can we try to figure out what happened?" Willow pleaded.   
  
"Last night was supposed to happen." Cordelia answered. "It was my vision." She hesitated. "I didn't See everything that happened. Just the four of us girls and the bonfire under the waxing crescent moon. I didn't recognize the grove when we went there yesterday afternoon. It looked different in the daytime."  
  
"What was that presence?" Bill Weasley asked curious. His normal attire of dragon hide pants, boots and a black shirt actually fit in the Goth crowd with his fang earring and long pony tailed bright red hair. His blue eyes were fixed on Willow who refused to look at him.  
  
"The Goddess." Amy answered promptly. "She infused each of us with part of her power."  
  
"Not all of us." Snape corrected tapping the kitchen table. "Her Consort was there as well. His aspects present in me, Remus, Bill and Connor.  
  
"It was weird." Connor confessed. "But it felt right. Like I was in my element. I was the Night. Wild, free, secretive, hidden, protective all in one."  
  
"I was the Day." Hermione couldn't remain silent any longer. "Reaching, open, revealing, cleansing and burning all in one."  
  
"I was the Lady of the Hunt." Amy spoke as she drank her orange juice. "Artemis, Luna, Selene."  
  
"I was the Lord of Beasts." Remus hesitated. "It was like a full moon but will control. I could sense everything that lived in the wild. But I wasn't afraid. It was perfect."  
  
Amy glanced at Willow and Cordelia. "Willow? Cordelia?"  
  
Willow glanced at them her green eyes slightly dreamy. "I was Green Lady, the Earth herself. I could feel the fruit of the land ripening within me, the flowers, the grain, the fruit."  
  
"I was the Forest Lord." Bill Weasley glanced around feeling slightly sheepish. "I could sense the bounty of the earth feeding the animals. I could see the necessary of death in life and the cycle turning with the seasons. Where there is prey there will be predators. As long as there is Balance all is well." He shook his head. "I don't know why I said that."  
  
"Probably remnants of the Powers." Snape surmised. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Irritated he answered. "All right. I was Dark Father of Mortals. I watch, I tend, I teach, I punish."  
  
"I was Dark Mother of Mortals. I watch, I nurture, I heal, I love." Cordelia spoke in haunted tones.  
  
There was silence as the eight struggled to come to terms with the previous night.  
  
"What happens now?" Hermione asked feeling slightly frightened. She reached out for Connor. Sensing her need for security he laced his fingers with hers and squeezed reassuringly.   
  
"I do not know Miss Granger." Snape spoke in clipped tones.  
  
"Don't call me Miss Granger!" Hermione flared at the Potion Master. "My name is Hermione. After what happened last night I think it is pointless to keep me at a distance like that!"  
  
Snape looked startled before he nodded acknowledging her hit.  
  
"Very well Hermione."  
  
"What happens now?" Amy repeated Hermione's question.  
  
Lupin glanced at his lover who unconsciously shifted closer to him. He found his hand moving without conscious command to wrap around her shoulders.  
  
"We should contact Albus and tell him what happened."  
  
Willow blushed. "Everything?!"  
  
Lupin coughed. "Well not everything. Not now anyway. Just about the Dark Lord's fall and where to find the place. He can send someone to get those bricks before alerting the Aurors."  
  
"This is too complicated to explain by Owl or Floo." Snape pointed out as well.  
  
"I have to make a report to Gringotts." Bill pointed out. "I can take a message for Albus." He glanced over at Willow who refused to look up. "But I don't want to leave Willow behind."  
  
Willow looked up startled.  
  
"You still want me? Even knowing everything?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
The night before the Green Lady and Forest Lord opened the hearts and minds of Bill Weasley and Willow Rosenberg to each other. They knew each others fears, pains, sorrows and dark secrets. They knew the regrets, joys, hopes and dreams. It was off-putting for a pair who had never laid eyes on each other before last night.  
  
Bill's blue eyes remained steady. "I do. If you want me that is." Willow could see the doubt and slight traces of fear in his eyes. She smiled shyly.  
  
"I do."  
  
Snape snorted. "That sounded suspiciously like a wedding ceremony."  
  
Cordelia punched his upper arm absently. "I have a feeling what happened to us is a lot more binding than any mere wedding ceremony."  
  
"What?!" Hermione was startled and scared. She was too young to think of marriage.  
  
Cordelia's serious hazel eyes settled on the young witch. "Think of it. The Powers arranged for the preceding events to take place. Your coming to Sunnydale, Snape accompanying you, my vision bringing me and Connor here, Remus and Bill showing up last night of all nights." She smiled wryly. "Sometimes I think they are too smart for their own good and get carried away. At other times I know that they are right. I don't like losing control." She admitted. "I really don't like being under a spell but was last night just a spell?" Her eyes challenged Severus Snape who opened his mouth and shut it. He couldn't deny her words. "I felt truly complete for the first time. I've been under a spell before. I ran up against a cult and I would have died giving birth to some demon's kids if it wasn't for Angel and Wesley. I remember that very clearly. I remember a tiny part of me screaming in protest, screaming at what my body was doing and saying. That little part of me didn't scream last night. In fact i  
  
t said last night was right." She sighed. "I'm not sure what's going to happen now though."  
  
"I'm not going to stay in Sunnydale." Amy replied promptly. "Minerva offered me to take me on as an apprentice if I wanted. I want to complete my training and get my qualifications."  
  
Willow blinked tearfully. "I don't want to stay here either." She confessed. "Every time I look around I hurt. There are too many memories here. If Buffy and Xander felt differently... But they don't so I don't want to stay here."  
  
"Albus would not have any problems with you staying in Hogwarts while you get your formal qualifications." Snape spoke quietly though he was looking at Cordelia. "As far as I know he still hasn't found a replacement Muggle Studies instructor and you mentioned that you had experience teaching in high school?"  
  
Willow giggled. "Computers." Her expression became somber. "Miss Calender died. Snyder couldn't find a replacement in the middle of the term so I took over her classes."  
  
"Well if you handled a bunch of American public school teens you can handle a few witches and wizards." Bill spoke bracingly pleased at the situation.  
  
Everyone looked at Cordelia and Connor.  
  
"Connor?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know." He confessed. "I'd like to but Dad--."  
  
"Leave Angel to me." Cordelia spoke briskly. "Besides this time it isn't like you are going to a hell dimension for fifteen years. You can still visit him during the holidays and the summer. Not to mention send letters and use that Floo-thingie."  
  
"What about you Cordy?" Amy asked hesitantly.  
  
The brunette's eyes were haunted. "I'm not sure. I don't know what to do. I mean I am Angel's Seer. I owe him." She blinked back tears. "You have no idea how bad it was when Doyle died. Or when he went through that beige period. He didn't give a damn about anything. I was so scared. I didn't want to leave the Hyperion and him alone."  
  
"But he isn't alone now." Hermione pointed out reasonably. "He has others now. Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Lorne." Hermione had met the A.I. crew when they visited Cordelia in LA. "And you can send the information from a Vision by a Penseive or Floo when you get a Vision." She suggested excitedly.  
  
"Penseive?"  
  
"A bowl of memories." Hermione expanded. "You can place your memory of the vision in one and send it to Wesley. He knows enough magic to activate the memory and experience it second hand. That way they can get the information they need."  
  
Cordelia glanced at Snape who couldn't hide all the relief he felt at the bossy know-it-all's suggestion.  
  
"Do you think so Sev?"  
  
Everyone started at Cordelia using the Potion Master's shortened name.  
  
"I believe that is a practical suggestion Lia." He responded equitably.  
  
A feeling of intense relief relaxed the Seer's tense shoulders. Everyone hid a smile hearing Snape's shortened pet-name for Cordelia Chase.  
  
"That's a relief. Who's up for a drive to LA?" She quipped.  
  
Snape wrinkled his nose. He did not appreciate Muggle modes of transportation. Slow, noisy, dusty, time consuming.  
  
"Why don't we just Apparate?" He suggested.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
There was a big shouting and fighting match in the Hyperion as the girls cajoled, coaxed and guilt-tripped Angel into agreeing to let Connor attend Hogwarts. He did after having a private conversation with Severus on the condition the Hyperion be linked to the Floo system and A.I. be given a renewable source of Floo powder. Done.  
  
Other things in California did not wrap up as fast as Amy and Bill had hoped. Bill and Remus returned to England by themselves; Bill to make a report to his supervisors in Gringotts, Remus to Dumbledore. Severus remained in California to help the Americans prepare for their move to Hogwarts.  
  
Things were easy for Cordelia. Fred moved into her apartment with Dennis. She closed her accounts and liquidated her assets. Her clothes and belongings were packed in a charmed bottomless trunk and a duffel bag. A briefcase was packed with important documents, her laptop and copies of archives she maintained for A.I. She promised Wesley she would continue to work on them using Hogwarts library and send him copies.   
  
Things were even easier for Connor who hadn't been in LA long enough to gather a lot of material possessions. A duffel bag filled with clothes and a trunk filled with weapons his father insisted he take with him. Just in case. Hermione had smirked at the tears and hugs he had to endure. There was a big farewell party in the Hyperion for the both of them with lots of gift giving and laughter.  
  
In Sunnydale Amy had a few legal complications. Her father had insisted her mother be declared dead and the property liquidated and held in trust for Amy for when she returned. She visited him briefly and 'confessed' she ran away because Catherine Madison had 'threatened' her. It had taken a while to get the courage to return to Sunnydale where she found out Catherine Madison was 'dead' but Amy did not want to stay here any ways. She was going to move to Britain with her boyfriend who taught at a school in Scotland. Mr. Madison had accepted Amy's choice and released control of the assets to Amy who promptly converted them to travelers cheques and arranged for a large sum to be wired to a European bank.  
  
Willow had more difficulties. She sent an e-mail and started packing her magikal tools and supplies in one charmed trunk and her personal belongings in another charmed trunk. Her parents were not too concerned. They had responded to her e-mail by having a passbook for a European bank account couriered and wishing her the best in Britain. The only request they had was to close the house up and arrange for fragile antiques to be packed and put in storage. The Scoobies on the other hand had varying reactions.  
  
Anya and Spike didn't have problems with the move; in fact they encouraged her.  
  
"Hogwarts is a really good school." Anya told Willow in private. "It has a good reputation in wizarding society."  
  
"You can be Willow the witch, not Willow the research girl." Spike added.  
  
Giles too, had given his consent.  
  
"I feel it is best for you to be around mages who can properly supervise your magical education."  
  
Dawn had given her grudging congratulations.  
  
"I'm glad you are better now. Send me a postcard by owl. That would be so cool."  
  
Xander and Buffy flat refused out refused to accept her choice.  
  
"You are leaving us?!" Buffy shrieked. "Why?"  
  
They refused to accept Willow's stammering explanations and pleas for understanding. Severus Snape finally had enough and ended the shouting match.  
  
"Miss Summers, please refrain from screaming like a fishwife. Mr. Harris that is no way to speak to someone you call friend. Willow has made her choice. Since you two are too blind to see it is for the best to promote her healing I must conclude you two are no true friends."  
  
Buffy and Xander responded loudly and vocally but something about their protests rang false.  
  
Willow stared at them hurting inside but she didn't want to lash out. Just let go. Not wanting it to end like this she tried a last time to explain her feelings before leaving the Summers house.  
  
"Magic is part of who I am, who I want to be. Bill makes me feel happy and complete. I don't have to hide anything from him because he knows everything about me. How I love doing the Snoopy dance and Charlie Brown Christmas movies. And how I hate frogs. He knows the little bits that make me up Buffy; he's a bit part of my heart. Please try to be happy for me."  
  
It was the last time she would see them in a long while but Willow Rosenberg had made her peace with Sunnydale.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: Sorry Buffy, Xander, Angel & co fans. This story is about the four ladies and their relationships.  
  
AN: I'm using 'mage' as a gender neutral term for witches and wizards, wicca and warlocks. Frankly the term wizarding society gets on my nerves sometimes. Patriarchal conservative idiots - that's the Ministry of Magic for you.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	10. The Sorting Feast

NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
NOTE: Post GoF. OotP didn't happen per say. Sirus is alive.  
  
AN: All of you guys out there... sorry for the long delay but here it is!! The Americans are going to Hogwarts!!  
  
AN: Harry-4-Hero fans, major downer so please don't start flaming me!!  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ The Sorting Feast ~*~  
  
Harry Potter was not entirely surprised to find out Hermione Granger was not on the Hogwarts Express. What worried him were the rumors. Some true some false some unconfirmed.  
  
His best friend, Ron Weasley, threw himself onto the empty seat beside Harry. Soon they were joined by other sixth year Gryffindors.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Hermione Harry?" Lavender Brown asked The Boy Who Lived.  
  
"I don't know Lavender." Harry confessed. "She only sent a few owls this summer. She said she met her American cousin and had a wonderful time in California. And that she met someone special but she didn't give any details." Harry skewed the contents to give Lavender details that would interest her - romance in Hermione's life.  
  
"Really? An American?"  
  
"I suppose." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Muggle or wizard?" Lavender wanted details.  
  
Ron stifled his jealousy. "What about her OWLS?" He asked. "She missed them. And what was Snape doing last year? He practically missed the last part of the term." Dumbledore had taught Potions and surprisingly everyone, even Neville passed.  
  
"She took them over the summer." Harry explained. "The Department of Education gave a special exception due to her parents dying. She got five Os and two Es. Hermione mentioned getting some private tutoring from Snape."  
  
Everyone was impressed.  
  
"She survived and got that many Os? That's good." Parvati commented before brightening as she recalled something else. "Do you guys know anything about the new MS teachers? They are foreigners. Three of them for one course." She pronounced.  
  
Ron grinned. "Hermione mentioned that. Her cousin is one of the new teachers. I don't know about the other two."  
  
"But her cousin is a Muggle!" Lavender gasped. "What is Professor Dumbledore thinking?"  
  
"It is Muggle Studies." Neville pointed out. "It makes sense to ask a Muggle to teach it."  
  
"I'm more interested about Voldemort." Everyone shuddered. Harry continued ignoring that. "The Quibbler had an article claiming he's dead. Even the Daily Prophet published a few lines about Death Eaters being captured by the Ministry Aurors."  
  
"And your godfather was cleared." Ron spoke cheerily. "Is it true? He and Professor Lupin are going to teach DADA together?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Yes. Next summer I don't have to stay with the Dursleys." Then he frowned. "Remus didn't say anything but I think he has a girlfriend. Even Sirus doesn't know anything about her."  
  
"Maybe Hermione can mix up some Veritaseum and get Professor Lupin to confess." Lavender suggested brightly.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Lavender. That would be illegal." Ron pointed out slowly.  
  
"Oh. So?"  
  
"Lavender! Do you want Hermione to be expelled?!"  
  
"Just kidding! Just kidding! Jeez, can't you guys take a joke?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Minerva McGonogall smiled as she watched the students mill about catching up on recent events and exchange gossip about summer adventures. First years looked around with wide scared eyes as they waited to be Sorted. Seeing the students settling down Minerva decided to start.  
  
"Silence." It was good to see she hadn't lost her touch. She allowed a thin smile to curl her lips. "I would like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts, returning students and newcomers. First years will be Sorted into one of the four Houses most suitable to them. Your House will be your second family. You will attend classes with them, eat meals, play sports, participate in contests, room together. Each House has its own proud history and traditions.  
  
"I will call out each student by name. When you hear your name please come up and sit on this stool." She pointed at a three-leg stool on the dais. "And put on this Hat." She indicated a gray, dirty old wizards hat resting on the stool. "First Amelia Avery."  
  
A small mousy blonde stepped up.  
  
"Slytherin." Claps from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Edgar Bergens."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
The Gryffindor table were more interested in gossiping than watching the Sorting.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Ron hissed.  
  
"I don't see Snape either." Parvati pointed to the front of the Great Hall. Several teachers were still missing.  
  
"They might be at a meeting." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Do you think it is true?" Colin Creevey asked taking photos of new Gryffindors.  
  
"What's true?"  
  
"That the Dark Lord is dead?"  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't know. My scar hurt really bad late June and after that it didn't even twinge a bit."  
  
"No one is saying anything." Ron pointed out then frowned. "I think Bill knows something. He dropped by in August and talked to Mum and Dad. He boxed Fred and George when they tried to use their new Extendable Ears to eavesdrop."  
  
"How do you know it has something to do with Voldemort?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Bill was really excited and secretive. After Mum was crying really hard you know but she was so happy. She kept hugging Bill and he didn't protest." Ginny explained.  
  
That was a surprise.  
  
"What's up with Malfoy?" Seamus Finnegan asked glancing at the Slytherin table. "He's really down the dumps. Didn't even say anything when I bumped into him on the platform."  
  
"His father was arrested." Colin spoke.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with it?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy tried to sacrifice his son for some Dark Magic ritual." Colin explained. "He nearly killed his wife who tried to protect Draco. After seeing that Draco summoned the Aurors and laid the charges himself."  
  
Everyone winced. That must really suck.  
  
"That wasn't in the Daily Prophet." Parvati was surprised.  
  
"The Aurors suppressed the details. My second cousin eavesdropped on a few Aurors but the editor refused to publish the piece. He was worried about being sued by Malfoy."  
  
"How is Draco coping?" Ginny asked with some sympathy.  
  
"Okay I guess." Colin shrugged. "His mother's still in St. Mungos recovering. Draco had a lot of problems until Snape stepped in."  
  
"Snape?" Harry was not surprised. "What did he do?"  
  
Colin shrugged. "He is Draco's godfather. I checked the birth announcements. He accepted guardianship of Draco and took care of the Malfoy business affairs."  
  
"He's Draco's godfather? No wonder Snape was always soft on the ferret." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"The Sorting is nearly over." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Rita Zabini."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Polite clapping.  
  
A short pause while the new students found their tables and settled down.  
  
The students watched and waited patiently. A tide of soft murmurs as more figures emerged from the teachers entrance hidden behind the High Table.  
  
Albus Dumbledore beaming widely, Severus Snape looking composed and restrained as usual in his black on black robes, Remus Lupin smiling slightly, Sirus Black looking bemused and slightly irritated. Three unknown women, all gorgeous - brunette, blonde, redhead in long covering robes. Hermione pulling another boy her own age dressed in black robes like other students.  
  
Dumbledore coughed and straightened his velvet purple robes.  
  
"We have a new American student joining the sixth year students though he will not be attending all the usual classes since his magic is very different. Connor O'Roarke.  
  
Connor flinched slightly but obeyed Hermione's push. He settled on the stool gingerly, allowing the Transfiguration teacher to place it on his head.  
  
"Well, well well. The Destroyer is finally attending Hogwarts."  
  
Everyone started. The Hat rarely spoke a great deal, especially aloud.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Connor groused.  
  
The Hat chuckled. "No need to get snippy Mr O'Roarke. I have been waiting for you for a very long time now. You are one of the people I have to watch out for."  
  
Connor tensed. "Not another prophecy!" He groaned softly but everyone heard him.  
  
"Oh yes Connor. Now what House should I put you in? Hmmm. Yes, strength, agility, courage, loyalty, determination, stubbornness. Wonderful qualities for a Gryffindor." Hermione tensed. "But you do not belong there. What truly overwhelms all is your loyalty. And your stubbornness. You should know with the way you treated your birth father." Connor slumped. "It's not your fault my boy but you have to admit you are very loyal, even to people who do not deserve it. Hufflepuff! Yes Hufflepuff is the House for you."  
  
The Hufflepuff tables clapped wildly. Cedric Diggory's death had been a major downer. This new student looked to be a good example for other Hufflepuff students. Why the Hat spoke out loud while Sorting him!  
  
Connor took off the Hat and handed it to McGonogall before walking fast to Hermione who murmured an explanation softly to him. He nodded and walked down the dais to the Hufflepuff table while Hermione grinned and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Shh you guys. Questions later! Listen first." She ordered her friends.  
  
Dumbledore waited until the clapping softened before speaking.  
  
"As you may have heard from the Hogsmeade grapevine we have several new additions to our staff. Remus Lupin and Sirus Black are co-instructors for DADA." Several students cheered as Lupin and Black waved their hands smiling. "We have three other American guests as well. They are students as well as instructors for Muggle Studies so they will be sharing teaching duties.   
  
"Amy Madison is here to complete her formal Transfiguration/Animagi apprenticeship with Professor McGonogall." The blonde dressed in pale blue robes waved her hand smiling slightly. Everyone saw the fire flash of gems on her ring finger. "Miss Madison is also engaged to Professor Lupin so she is a suitable target for unrequited crushes."   
  
Amy blushed as several boys wolf whistled. Lupin just smiled.  
  
"I knew it!" Harry hissed. "I knew Remus was hiding something!"  
  
"She is pretty." Ron pointed out.  
  
"But how did Remus meet her?"  
  
"Hermione?" The two boys turned to their friend who just smiled.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg is completing her advanced DADA degree with Professor Lupin and Black." The red head dressed in saffron gold robes smiled shyly and ducked her heads. The brunette behind her pushed her forward. "Miss Rosenberg is engaged as well so don't waste your time boys!"  
  
Soft laughter and more wolf whistles.  
  
"Who's she engaged to?" Some brave soul yelled.  
  
The red head flushed but spoke in soft tentative tones. "I don't know if you've met him. Bill Weasley?"  
  
"What?!" Ron screeched before Harry shushed him.  
  
Dumbledore smiled proudly. "Bill Weasley is an alumni of Hogwarts. A Gryffindor and former Head Boy. He is currently working as a curse breaker for Gringotts."  
  
"Bill didn't say anything!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Actually he did. He told Mum and Dad." Ginny corrected thinking. "Remember Mum laughing and crying? She must have been so happy to find out Bill was getting married, going to settle down and have kids."  
  
Ron couldn't say anything to deny that.  
  
Dumbledore continued with a wide smile. He was so pleased with himself and things. All his babies were getting settled. His driving goal completed. He could afford to relax now.  
  
"The last instructor for Muggle Studies is Miss Cordelia Chase." The brunette American was in emerald green robes that parted to reveal low slung knit pants and a halter-neck vest-style blouse. She simply folded her arms under her breasts and raised a simply brow as she glided forward. "Miss Chase is not a witch but she is a True Seer." A murmur of hushed anticipation.  
  
Cordelia decided to make an impression.  
  
"I do not teach Divinations." Her voice was husky, carrying and acidic. "I don't use tea leaves, crystal balls, meditation, candles or incense. I do not control when I receive a vision or what I see. It hurts a great deal and anyone wishing to be a True Seer is an idiot. It is a curse and blessing wrapped in one. I did not choose to become a Seer but now that I have one I cannot imagine giving the Sight up despite the pain and sorrow that comes with it." Her smile sharpened. "In addition to being a Seer I have a few tricks that gives me a heads up on any mere witch or wizard. Anyone even thinking of playing tricks on me, Willow or Amy will get it." Her eyes fell on the Gryffindor table. "The Gryffindor student with black braids near Hermione... I did not use a charm on my hair. It is Muggle hair dye." Parvati gasped. Cordelia glanced at the Slytherin table. "Slytherin student with mousy hair and need of a good facial... I am wearing Muggle clothes; it is called a halter top. I prefer them." P  
  
ansy Parkinson shook her head in denial. Cordelia glanced at the Ravenclaw table. "The Oriental Ravenclaw student... I must warn you against your interest my godson. Connor is in a fairly committed relationship with someone else." Cho Chang blushed vividly. Connor groaned and covered his face with his hands. "The Gryffindor boy, Weasley, I do not appreciate you undressing me or my friends." Ron paled then blushed bright red. "The truth is I have no interest in eavesdropping on hormonal teenage fantasies and rounding up rule-breaking students. I will leave that to Professor Snape. I have better things to do with my time." She concluded firmly. "Consider me Mother Confessor. You can tell me anything and I will not break your confidence as long as it doesn't hurt other students." Cordelia rubbed her forehead with her left hand. Green emeralds flashed on her ring finger. "It gives me a headache to probe telepathically for extended periods of time. I will respect your privacy if you respect mine."   
  
  
  
Dumbledore was surprised and pleased at Cordelia's choice to be open and honest about her capabilities and ethics. He had a feeling Cordelia was going to end up as the School Counselor and Hogwarts Agony Aunt in the upcoming year. He coughed to get their attention.  
  
"For the curious, Miss Chase is engaged to Professor Snape."  
  
Snape didn't say anything as Cordelia Chase moved back until she stood slightly in front of him.  
  
Ron gaped. "How can she be engaged to Snape?"  
  
"I don't know but Hermione can tell us." Lavender giggled. "Miss Chase called Cho out. The new boy is her godson and Hermione knows him. Miss Chase is kinda young looking though to have a teenager as a godson."  
  
"Let the Feast begin!" Dumbledore proclaimed.  
  
Gold dust coalesced above the tables into platters of food. The students settled to eat.  
  
Snape watched Cordelia discreetly. She was sitting straight reluctant to relax and allow her spine to touch the chair back.  
  
"What is it?" He asked her softly.  
  
She looked up at him. Her brown eyes were more gold with slit pupils, her nails were longer and sharper like claws clicking as she struggled to maintain control.  
  
"It's too much." A single tear trailed down her cheek. "The thoughts are driving me mad." She confessed softly. "It wasn't this bad in LA. Magic there is shielded and demons guard their thoughts against probes. Here everything is open. It is like a thousand splinters."  
  
Severus reached out for her hand unconcerned of who saw and what they thought.  
  
Harry saw Snape grasp the brunette MS teacher's hand. She looked as though she were crying.  
  
"He's hurting her!" He accused in a hiss.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Hermione ordered. "It is not Snape's fault!" Harry stared at her hurt. "It is not Snape's fault!" Hermione repeated. "Cordy is different. Being around so many wizards and witches may be having a negative effect on her."  
  
Hermione watched the Potions Professor lace his fingers through his fiancee's hand. Contrast of marble and bronze, lean elegant manicured hands. She could see Cordelia relax.  
  
"She's feeling better now." Hermione announced then frowned. "I think she's going to have to eat privately from now on though."  
  
Hermione was right.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	11. Shattering the Mask

NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
NOTE: Post GoF. OotP didn't happen per say. Sirus is alive.  
  
AN: Big shocker to all those who love to hate the greasy git...  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ Shattering the Mask ~*~  
  
Snape studied his fiancee with concerned black eyes. She was reclining against a Roman style chaise making notes on a Muggle-style clipboard using a fountain pen. She had conceded against using ball-points but she refused to use quills and an ink pot.  
  
"Are you sure you are up to this Lia?" He asked her again.  
  
Cordelia looked up and smiled seeing the concern and banked flames in his black eyes.  
  
"Positive Severus." She sat up straight and arranged the material of her silky ankle-length black skirt demurely in contrast to the expanse of bare back exposed by her jade green halter top.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Severus Snape left the living room of the suite he shared with Cordelia. They had done some rearranging over the summer. Cordelia Chase flatly refused to live in the dungeons. They compromised on two floors of Serpens Tower. A living room, a solarium and guest room on the first floor. The master bedroom and private bath, another guest room and Snape's private library on the second floor. There were several hidden exits into the tower, the dungeons, their classrooms and the Great Hall.  
  
He returned a minute later with a quiet Draco Malfoy.  
  
A year ago he would have refused to show respect to anyone not a witch or wizard. But he had seen Cordelia Chase, witnessed her abilities and recognized the steel in her. A more cowed Draco waited silently for his House Head's fiancee to look up. And she did.  
  
Warm hazel eyes studied him knowingly. Draco wondered if she was using her telepathy.  
  
"I am." She told him. Draco jumped.   
  
Cordelia Chase glanced at Snape.  
  
"Sev, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone."  
  
To Draco's shock Snape nodded and vanished behind a tapestry hiding a set of stairs.  
  
Draco waited and waited until he couldn't bear it.  
  
"Well?!" He demanded.  
  
"I was waiting to see when you would break." Cordelia replied honestly. "You remind me of myself. I was like you. Stubborn, defiant, spoiled."  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked curious.  
  
"I found out about things that go bump in the night." Cordelia replied wryly.   
  
Draco snorted. "That would be been a surprise for a Muggle."  
  
"A bit." Cordelia conceded. "It was a bigger shocked being tapped as a Seer."  
  
"What is it like?" Draco asked curious.   
  
"Painful." Cordelia answered honestly. "It hurts every time I get a vision. The Oracles told me it hurts to make sure the Seer does not mistake it for a day dream or a nightmare." She smiled slightly. "Anything else?"  
  
"Why are you marrying Professor Snape?" Draco couldn't restrain the question. "I mean he is not exactly handsome."  
  
Cordelia shook her head at the folly of teenagers. "Draco, looks are not the be all and end all despite whatever I say. In high school I allowed hormones to put me in a doomed relationship that ended with the guy cheating on me and me with a big iron bar through my stomach. Very painful lesson. Another time I allowed a handsome guy to take me out on a date and he turned out to be a vampire. The next one wanted a sacrifice for a ritual. After that I quit dating."  
  
"Then how? Why Snape?" Draco wanted to understand what drew Cordelia to his godfather.  
  
"Fate." She answered bluntly. "I had a vision of a friend, Willow Rosenberg, the redhead, so I went to her house. She was entertaining Hermione and Severus. Hermione is her cousin. We didn't like each other, we rubbed each other wrong and neither of us would admit to a weakness."  
  
"What happened?" Draco was honestly curious now.  
  
Cordelia smiled distantly. "The Goddess." Her hazel eyes sharpened on the Slytherin student. "Sev is mine just as I am his. He is possessive beyond what most people consider acceptable so he made a decision not to form connections. I am possessive in the same manner. What I want I get, I do not tolerate anyone getting in the way unless I choose to give way. We fit." She shrugged slightly then smiled. "He is a very passionate man Draco. He cares deeply. Once he makes a claim you can depend on him, but if you break trust he will never forgive."  
  
Draco struggled to try to comprehend his godfather, his teacher as a man, a lover, a husband, maybe even a father.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand but I hope you will accept our relationship. Sev cares for you and your mother. I know she's in the hospital and you must be feeling very alone right now." Her hazel eyes warmed. "If you feel the need to talk to someone, or just cry feel free to come to me. I've cried on a lot of shoulders and provided shoulders to a lot of people to cry on as well."  
  
At that word Draco couldn't control it. He fell on his knees and buried his face in her lap and sobbed. He cried so hard he didn't see Snape join them and kneel behind him and stroke his back and murmur words of reassurance in low velvety tones.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: Short, yeah, yeah, I know... That's why I'm posting more than one chapter here.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	12. The First TransOceanic Vision

NOTE: Amy doesn't get changed back. Willow finds Rack by herself and goes to England to recover. AU from there on  
  
NOTE: This is definitely an AU. I might have muddled up events in the canon timeline so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is after the Glory mess but before the First. There is no First. The Geeks were run of the mill demon worshippers (for power, etc). The Scoobies still hasn't forgiven Willow's actions - nearly destroying the World and hurting Dawn.   
  
NOTE: AtS until Connor. AU from there on. Cordelia accepts demonhood. No Jasmine. AI doesn't own Wolfram and Hart.  
  
NOTE: Post GoF. OotP didn't happen per say. Sirus is alive.  
  
AN: Sirus is a bastard in this chapter. Sorry if you love him.  
  
============================================================  
  
~*~ The First TransOceanic Vision ~*~  
  
Cordelia Chase was determined to drive off the faint hearted. She did not want half-interested people looking for a bird course who handed in substandard work and demanded more time and attention from the teachers. Amy was assisting Minerva and Willow was too nice to drive off the light weights so it was up to her.  
  
Her eyes swept over the sixth year MS class for Gryffindor and Slytherins. Since a great deal of Gryffindor students took Muggle Studies it counterbalanced the few Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy, who were taking the course.  
  
Her hazel eyes hardened as she spoke.  
  
"I don't know how you guys were taught Muggle Studies before but this year things are going to be different. This is not going to be a bird course. You are going to work and work hard. Anyone wishing to drop the course may do so with no hard feelings." Unfortunately no one left. "As you know my name is Cordelia Chase. This is Willow Rosenberg." Cordelia waved at Willow who waved herself. "The third one of us missing is Amy Madison."  
  
Willow smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be doing most of the marking so you don't have to worry about bad grades but that doesn't mean you can goof off. Professor Chase, Professor Madison and I worked to design a course that is more interactive. There will be debates, discussions, role plays, ISPs on various aspects of Muggle culture. Material related to fashion and entertainment is designed by Professor Chase. Material related to technology and science is my area. Material about politics and history was selected by Professor Madison."  
  
Cordelia grinned. "We are going to start off easy with something both cultures have - money." She glanced at Willow who held out a box. "Willow has samples of British and American Muggle currency. Muggle culture follows the decimal Arabic system rather than the Roman system. There are two primary currency units in Britain, the pound and the penny. There are... There are..." Cordelia gasped and reached out for the table and sank to her knees. "Willow!"  
  
Willow hurried around the table to support Cordelia.  
  
"Someone go get Professor Snape and Professor Lupin! Hurry! The rest of you quiet!"  
  
Two students ran out obediently. Willow struggled to hold Cordelia still as she convulsed riding out the waves of pain as her synaptic nerve endings burned. After several long tense seconds she gasped and covered her eyes groaning softly.  
  
"What did you see Cordy?" Willow asked in an urgent low tone. She and Amy had been coached by Wesley on how to look after Cordelia after a vision.  
  
"Yuck!" Cordelia groaned. "Two o'clock. Some bar in the Limelight district. Underage teens club hopping. Alley behind it. Hunted. Prey."  
  
"The name Cordy?" Willow persisted.  
  
"No name. Neon lights. Too many. Too bright."  
  
"Don't think of the lights Lia." Snape had appeared silently. He moved to cradle Cordelia lifting her shoulders off the ground high enough to help her swallow the pain killing potion.  
  
Cordelia relaxed as the potion went to work.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you." She groaned looping an arm around his neck to sit up. "I hate swallowing four aspirin after a vision."  
  
"Do you want to extract the memory now?" Lupin asked neutrally. He appeared after Snape holding a jade green bowl covered with runic symbols.  
  
"Sev, you do it." Cordelia ordered.  
  
Snape obeyed. His fourteen inch ebony wand with a dragon heartstring core reached out to touch her temple.  
  
"Think of the vision, how it felt, what you felt." He ordered in low tones before drawing the memory out. Unlike typical memories that were silver this one was gold tainted with red, power and death. He transferred it to the penseive Lupin held at ready. "Floo it to A.I." He told Lupin in a brusque low voice. "Stay with Wesley and check to make sure they don't have any problems reviewing it."  
  
"Cordy had a vision about two teens in an alley behind a bar in LA's Limelight district." Willow told Lupin softly. "Make sure what Wesley reviews is similar."  
  
Lupin nodded and vanished out of the classroom carrying the pearlescent green bowl.  
  
The students watched in shock as the dour, cold Potions Professor rock Cordelia Chase in the cradle of his arms until she relaxed enough from the strain of the vision.  
  
"Is she going to be all right Professor Rosenberg?" Lavender Brown asked in scared tones. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be a True Seer if it was as painful as it looked.  
  
"Oh yes." Willow smiled reassuringly. "Professor Chase has had a lot of Visions."  
  
Sirus Black sneered from his position in the doorway of the classroom. He straightened and walked in casually pushing past the students to the front of the classroom. He sneered seeing the sight of his hated rival cradling the not-Muggle MS teacher.  
  
"So that's how you do it Snape." Several Gryffindor students glanced around startled at the sound of the DADA instructor's voice. "You poured a potion down her throat pretending it is just a pain killer. Makes sense now, why she is with you that is."  
  
Draco Malfoy opened his mouth to hotly protest this slander but was cut short.  
  
"Black, quit it." Snape retorted as he continued his visual examination of Cordelia.  
  
"Why? I am entitled to an opinion." Sirus Black retorted. "I couldn't understand why any female would put up with you and now I see why. Is that potion you poured down her throat addictive? Is that how you keep her returning to your bed?"  
  
"Black, you are pushing my patience." Snape warned in low tones.  
  
The students backed away from the impending explosion.  
  
"Professor Black!" Hermione gasped shocked at this uncivilized behavior from her friend's godfather. "That is so rude! Stop it!"  
  
Sirus ignored the Gryffindor prefect.  
  
"How long did it take Snape?" Sirus taunted his rival. "One week? One month? Did you offer to mix a pain killer? When did it become an aphrodisiac?"  
  
A low angry snarling rumble cut off the DADA teacher's words.   
  
"Shut your mouth asshole!" A loud enraged female voice shrieked.  
  
Cordelia Chase rose fluidly shrugging off her fianc‚'s restraining hands and stepped forward in a fluid motion as she raised her balled fist and slammed it against a chiseled bone hard jaw.  
  
Black flew back and slammed against the door frame from the force of her right hook.  
  
"That's it!" Cordelia snarled as she moved relentlessly punching the dazed Black refusing to let up. "Every single day, every meal time. You can't let go of the past. You dig and dig and dig refusing to let the damned wounds heal.  
  
"Well, I've had it with you and your petty spitefulness you SOB! You are not going to hurt Severus any more!" Black recovered enough to pull out his wand and try to body bind her.  
  
"Petrifus Totalus!"  
  
Cordelia ducked evading the spell and the other hexes and curses Black cast in rapid succession. The students watched awed as their not-a-witch MS teacher avoided the curses cast at close range. Instead of confining her blows to her just her fists Cordelia used her whole body. Her foot raised, knee bent, she pivoted and smashed her foot against his knee. Black buckled and went to his knees. Cordelia did not let up. She spun bringing her foot in a spinning kick and sent him sprawled out. In a panic Black cast out an Unforgivable.  
  
"Imperius!"  
  
"Black!" Snape shouted lifting his wand hoping to pull Cordelia out of way of the curse.  
  
"Got you!" Cordelia gloated and held out her hand. The curse energies hit her palm and dissipated. Slim brows raised in mock sorrow. "Oh, did your batteries just run out? I think so."  
  
Her clenched fist lashed out. Every student winced and waited for the impact of fist on flesh and spilling blood. It was stopped millimeters from Black's nose by a large pale yet graceful hand connected to an arm covered by a loose black robe.  
  
"That's enough Lia." Snape spoke in firm tones. He pulled her back.  
  
"No!" Cordelia snarled. Her slim body twisted as she struggled to get free.  
  
Severus sighed as he ducked her claws and manacled her wrists as he pulled her close to his lean body locking her in place between his legs.  
  
"I believe Black has learned his lesson and knows to fear you my dear." Snape bent and spoke in low velvety tones in her ear.  
  
Cordelia trembled. His voice could do that to her every time. She shook herself mentally.  
  
"Sev! Stop that!" Her tone wasn't as angry and self-righteous as she had hoped.  
  
He laughed. Several female students felt the shivers run up their spine at that sound.  
  
"Stop what?" He purred softly. The couple seemed to have forgotten the students pressed against the walls and behind the desks of the classroom.  
  
"That thing you do with your voice." Cordelia snipped as she twisted experimentally trying to get free of his hold and failed.  
  
"And what thing would that be?"  
  
"Willow!"  
  
Willow came to. "Stop that Severus." She admonished the Potions Master. "You know exactly what you can do to females with that voice. Right now I want to find Bill and the nearest closet to jump him." A ripple of relaxing laughter from the students. "Poppy wants to do a complete diagnosis so why don't you take Cordy to the Hospital Wing? I'll look after things here."  
  
Snape considered Willow's words and nodded.  
  
Cordelia struggled. "Not yet Sev!"  
  
"What is it now?" He asked impatiently loosening his hold but taking care just in case Cordelia decided to get one last punch in. He sighed internally at the situation: he, Severus Snape, Slytherin and Potion Master, saving the scraggly hide of that dog, Sirus Black, Animagus.  
  
"I want things settled Severus." Cordelia told him impatiently keeping hazel eyes glinting with gold shards. Her emotions triggered her into shifting and kept her in her demonic form.  
  
"What things?" He asked in calculatedly bored tones.  
  
"This persistent rumor concerning your inability to attract feminine attention and keep it." Cordelia snarled in clipped snarky tones.  
  
Startled, Snape let go and backed away.  
  
"Now Lia... Let's not be hasty here."  
  
"NO!" Cordelia roared. "I've had it up to here with witches in Hogsmeade offering to set me up with nephews and sons and grandsons and godsons! They refuse to believe I am perfectly happy with you mainly in part due to your appearance and manner so that is going to change! NOW!"  
  
Everyone winced at the force of her words.   
  
"Lia! Do you know what--."  
  
"Can the self-defense excuse Severus! I'm here to defend your honor now." Cordelia retorted as she caught Willow's eyes. "Willow, end it."  
  
"Red! Don't you dare!" Snape snarled as he backed away for the safety of the door. Maybe he could get a student as a shield...?  
  
"Sorry Sev." Willow's cheerful expression said she wasn't sorry at all. The students watched fascinated. What was going on? Why was Professor Snape so afraid? Why did he call Professor Rosenberg 'Red'? Willow raised a hand fingers pointed at Severus. "Finite Incanteum. Accio robe." The spell energies blasted from her fingertips and swirled like a whirlwind around Snape encasing him in a column of glitter.  
  
The black robes flew from the maelstorm to Willow Rosenberg's waiting hands. After several long seconds the glitter faded enough to for the gawking students to see.  
  
Severus Snape snarled as he stalked forward fluidly with catlike grace to reveal long muscled legs in fitted black slacks. The boot heels clicked on the stone floor in precise rhythm until he stood in front of Cordelia Chase.  
  
The girls sighed at the sight of the tall wizard reaching out to Miss Chase.  
  
A lean muscled body with broad shoulders and muscled arms no longer hidden by the billowing robes. The thin cotton material of the forest green shirt stretched and strained revealing the powerful lines of his body.  
  
A defined face made of angles and planes, compelling in its strength. The skin no longer had the pasty pallor but instead contained warm gold-olive tones that suited his black hair and onyx eyes. The deep scored lines around his mouth and nose had faded. The mouth was no longer so thin and pursed looking but more sensual looking with a full lower lip. The most drastic change was the hair. It was no longer greasy, oily and limp looking hanging in clumps; it was soft and silky looking to the touch with a slight wave.  
  
The familiar hands with long elegant fingers, delicate but strong and sure, raked back the hair which fell smoothly before being absently tucked behind his pale ears. They were the same in gesture but covered with a faint gold tan, no longer marble white.  
  
"I am not going to forgive you for a long time Willow." The voice was the same yet more so with this new packaged appearance; sinfully compelling, dark with velvet promise, silky with a hint of threat. Yellow crooked teeth were now white, straight and gleaming. Onyx black eyes remained focused on gold tinted hazel eyes.  
  
Willow Rosenberg smiled cheerfully.  
  
"That's okay Sev. I can wait. I have lots of patience."  
  
"And you." A slim finger tapped against now seductive lips. "What am I supposed to do with you Lia?" Snape mock mused.  
  
Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"Take me to Madame Pomfrey?" She suggested wryly.  
  
Snape let out his breath in a sharp hiss. "I think I will do just that." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself and muttered a spell under his breath. Nothing happened. Severus frowned and tried again. Nothing happened. "Red!"  
  
"What Sev?" Willow asked in polite inquiring tones.  
  
"What did you do! It isn't working!" Snape snarled.  
  
"Oh, you mean your Appearance Detracting charms?" Willow expanded helpfully for their fascinated audience. "I added a twist to the Finite Incantum. You can't recast the spells it ended for a full twenty-four hours."  
  
Cordelia laughed. "Thank you Willow. Now I just have to make sure everyone sees him before he tries to hide in his rooms." She caught the Potion Master's wrist and dragged him still sputtering protests out of the classroom.  
  
Lavender got the nerve to speak first.  
  
"What was that?" She asked fascinated. "Snape actually looks gorgeous!" The male students looked faintly ill at the feminine interest in the Potions Professor.  
  
"That is how Professor Snape really looks." Willow explained keeping her eyes on Black who looked stunned and flabbergasted at the situation. "He was very young when he started teaching and became Head of Slytherin so he used the idea of a prank hex certain Gryffindors cast on him when he was a student." The Gryffindors stiffened but Willow continued. "It was a glamourie designed to make the victim look ugly. He used the same principle when he became a teacher to make students fear him, to keep them at a distance, to avoid making friends. It worked since most people judge others based on appearances and past histories." Shuffling feet and guilty consciences at Willow's words. "It did not work with Cordelia, Amy or me.   
  
"We've had experience with monsters who look like angels, beautiful damsels in distress who turn out to be villains. Vampires wear beautiful bodies; they can plead and beg like an Oscar-winning actor." Muggle students nodded solemnly at the reference. "My childhood friend Jesse was turned into a vampire and it tried to kill me. I watched his face as his body tried to kill me. Professor Madison's body was stolen by an evil witch until we managed to reverse the spell. All of us have learned to look beyond the surface and Professor Chase saw a bit more than most."  
  
"Is he going to recast the Detracting charm?" Hermione asked sensibly.  
  
"I don't know Hermione." Willow answered. "But you guys know how he really looks and that his unpleasant appearance is simply a facade. Knowing how gossip works everyone will know of it by the time dinner is served." Willow's expression became sterner. "Professor Black, I must ask you to leave my classroom. You have taken up enough of my time.  
  
"But first I must ask you to cease in your attempts to foster conflict. Severus is not the only person with a dark past and regrets. Everyone has shameful secrets, choices they made and events that resulted. I have made choices in the heat of pain and loss that I regret deeply. If you persist in this enmity with Severus you will learn just how much I know about the Dark Arts." A flash of power everyone sensed. Black shivered and ducked out of the room. Willow walked to the front of the classroom. "Back to your desks students." A shuffle as they complied. "Now, about Muggle currency... British money is called sterling pounds..."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
That night at dinner all the students watched Professor Severus Snape attend to his fianc‚ ignoring the speculation and hushed conversation about his different appearance.  
  
Hermione Granger and Connor O'Roarke watched smugly because they had been privy to the truth concerning the relationship between the Potion Master and Cordelia Chase from the start.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched wistfully hoping he could find someone like that who could make his heart and mind feel whole.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
AN: Just a few more chapters before driving the nail in. Any suggestions?  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea1980@yahoo.ca)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


End file.
